Star Wars Changing Fates
by Szarinasumalpong
Summary: When an unknown energy field exploded somewhere far out in the sands of Jakku, Scavenger Rey suddenly found herself with three strangers of unknown origins in dire need of her help for reasons unknown and with the appearance of a droid carrying a map to Luke Skywalker, Rey almost felt like it was fate that lead them to her.
1. Character Info

**Name:** Kyle Anakin Solo

**Born:** 5 ABE

**Homeworld:** New Alderaan

**Gender: **Male

**Height:** 1.90 meters

**Mass:** 88 kilograms

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Dark Brown

**Skin Color:** Fair

**Occupation**

Crown Prince of New Alderaan

**Affiliation**

Solo Family

_"Across the Galaxy, he shines the brightest" _

~oOo~

As the eldest of the Royal Family in New Alderaan, Kyle had expectations left and right to the people. He resembles much of his father and mannerisms of regality from his grandmother.

When angered to the limit, Kyle had the tendency to shoot lightning out if hus body and cause small explosive shocks. With his unique link to the dark side, Kyle is a force to be reckoned with. He can conjour up weapons at will with the use of Force Lightning and increase his speed 2x.

As a Dark Force User, Kyle often tells others he's inherently dark but not evil.


	2. Character Info 2

**Name:** Benjamin Han Solo

**Born:** 6 ABE

**Homeworld:** New Alderaan

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 1.80 meters

**Mass:** 70 Kilograms

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Light Hazel

**Skin Color:** Light

**Occupation**

2nd Prince of New Alderaan

General of the Galactic Alliance

Renowned Inventor and Mechanical Engineer

**Affiliation**

Solo Family

_"A Hero's Heart lies within him"_

~oOo~

Daring, Brave and Reckless, Benjamin Han Solo is a well known general, mechanical engineer and ace-pilot. He inherited the Millenium Falcon and went across the galaxy in spreading peace and unity across planets to help his mother and father obtain true peace the galaxy needed after a thousand generations of wars that scarred the galaxy.

Unlike his brother and sister, Benji prefers the Solo way of defense and carries two twin blasters on each side but when cornered, his blasters can easily switch into lightsabers, providing him an advantage of surprising the enemy both near and far.

Being the only non-force user in the family, Benji often feels out of place despite how closely knit his family is but it does give him an advantage. His ability to become immune to any force attacks gives him even grounds when facing a force user.


	3. Character Info 3

**Name: **Reyna Sky Solo

**Born: **7 ABE

**Homeworld: **New Alderaan

**Gender:** Female

**Height: **1.75 meters

**Mass: **55 Kilograms

**Hair Color: **Light Brown

**Eye Color:** Light Hazel

**Skin Color: **Light

**Occupation**

Princess of New Alderaan

Master Force User

**Affiliation**

Solo Family

_"She pierces the darkness like a comet in the galaxy"_

~oOo~

The strategist and voice of the Galactic Alliance, Reyna Solo is the youngest of the Solo siblings. She has a knack for history and collecting artifacts after an adventure for keepsake. She has a habit of butting heads with Kyle when they don't agree on something, leaving Benji to calm both siblings down or get accidentally involved in the fray.

Reyna uses a double-bladed lightsaber with two different kyber crystal of light and dark. Considered as a Prodigy, Reyna is often with her parents in helping and finding force sensitive people and teach them the ways of the Force in Balance.

A unique ability of hers is to receives Force Visions of Past, Present and rarely of the Future which may lead her to serious episodes of daydreams, dazed looks and ramblings of names or languages.


	4. Book 1: Prologue

Jakku was hot.

Scratch that, Jakku is a boiling planet with little to no chance of survival unless you know your way around this junkyard of a planet.

The residence in Jakku were mainly scavengers, raiders and most often, smugglers looking for parts needed in their line of work and these can be found on Imperial Starships that were left to ruin after the battle of Jakku.

The routine on this planet is to scavenge some parts that are worth something for Unkar Plutt, the only resource of food the residences have. All in all, anyone who lives in Jakku are known to be unwanted or worthless in the eyes of many.

All except for one, who has been waiting for someone all her life and it shows by the marks she left on the walls.

**~oOo~**

Nearby a ruined Starship, some scavengers had just finished hauling their scraps when there was a slight buzzing sound that grew louder and prominent.

Following the sound, they came across an energy ball that crackling with lightning and began shooting off in all directions. The scavengers shouted out in alarm and began scrambling for safety and away from the lightning strikes.

A huge explosion encompassed the Starship, leaving nothing but dust. Already terrified, the scavengers scrambled to their speeders and drove away before they would end up like the Starship.

"Blech! Ack!" Sputtering sounds emerge from the smoke as a young boy in his teens spat out a mouthful of sand. Not far behind him was another boy and girl who casually waved the sands away.

However, the brown haired boy was too stunned to even check if he had sand all over his body "Kriff...we made it! We actually did it!" The boy shouted with glee.

"Benji keep your voice down. Someone might come looking" Reyna said, looking around, eyes alert. Benji rolled his eyes "C'mon sister dear, this is Jakku. I doubt anyone would come and kill us" Benji said with a wave of his hand. Kyle hummed and looked around with his eyes squinting.

"Benji, although you did send us to the right place you somehow miscalculated the exact location" Kyle said grimly. Benji frowned before looking around for any signs of the Niima Outpost or the AT-AT where the person they were looking for lives.

"Oh Maker's Luck!"

**~oOo~**

The three trudged across the heat of the Jakku desert and Reyna was glad she had the foresight to bring lots of water before they began their journey "Next time we do something as stupid as this, we need to check in on the exact coordinates" Kyle mutters, wiping the sweat that was slowly forming on his brows.

To their fortune, dusk was coming and Benji had brought in his camping gear that shrunk in size to fir in his small pocket. Kyle and Reyna watched with fascination as the gear grew in size when Benji added a few drops of water.

"Was this the new invention you were bragging on about?" Reyna asked. Benji huffed and grinned at them smugly "Fits in your pocket and is hassle free when moving things around. Although the solution for turning the things back to normal still needs some improvements..." Benji said, looking at the vial in his hands before pocketing it.

Kyle hummed before setting up the bags. Darkness surrounded them but they weren't afraid, little pin pricks of light called stars shined down upon them "Reyna...can you foresee us going home after we completed what the Force wants us to do..." Benji asked after a moment of silence.

Reyna never answered as the three fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Flashback

**New ****Alderaan**

**Region: Core Worlds**

In the peaceful new planet, the citizens of New Alderaan began their morning routine. Not far from the city, a neat mansion stood secluded enough for the residences to have time for themselves but close enough to the city to monitor.

"Benjamin Han Solo!"

The said Solo groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a crick before standing up "Kriff...slept in again here" Benji sighed when he looked around his private workshop and safe zone. A knock made him scramble to the door and saw a freshly dressed Reyna grinning at him "Morning Sunshine, get dressed or you'll be late again for training" Reyna grinned and Benji huffed.

"I'm a non-force user/sensitive. Can't I have a break once in a while?" Benji yawned. He was up all night working on a new project to help with the ecosystem of this planet and this is all the thanks he gets?!

"Dad's gonna make our favorite flatbread after training" Reyna added and that was enough to coax Benji into swiftly changing into his robes before following his sister.

**~oOo~**

Kyle Anakin Solo.

The crown prince of New Alderaan was currently practicing in aiming at his lightning attacks on the targets and not everywhere else or he might put those with him in danger. It was only fitting his father taught him this.

Kyle unleashed a small attack on the target but only ended up singeing it when the lightning quickly acted out on Kyle's excitement and managed to destroy a few trees, fourth time this week. Kyle growled, feeling frustrated again "I can't do it!" Kyle said with bitterness. His father didn't say anything but only patted him in the head.

"Try again. I was a little bit like you when it comes to temper so trust me when I say I know how you feel"

Kyle gave his father a grin. As a young boy, he admired his father so much there was no one in Alderaan who knew where the crown prince would be when he isn't in his private library. They would find him with his father and even observing him from his meetings.

Needless to say, the boy idolized his father.

"Daddy!" The father-son time was cut short when Reyna came barreling out of the trees and towards her father's waiting arms. She shot Kyle a smug look which he returned with a murderous one. Benji walked in casually and waved at his father.

"Hey dad" Benji waved before pulling his sister away and keeping a few distances from Kyle. It was apparent that Benji was considered the peace keeper of the siblings, being the 2nd son of the King of New Alderaan and the Jedi.

"Alright, settle down now. Let's begin on what you have improved on"

Just like that, the kids began to show off their skills in front of their father with glee. Not far from where they were practicing. Their mother watched them a content smile on her face as she looked up.

Life had never been less lonely.

**~oOo~**

"Waroo!" Benji cried as he raced towards the entrance of the mansion when he saw his best friend and partner in crime. The said wookie met the young Solo half way and the two gave each other back slapping hugs and their secret handshake. Kyle and Reyna beamed when they saw their grandparents with Chewbacca.

"Mom, I didn't expect you and dad to arrive early unless..."

"Oh we agreed for it to be a surprise"

It wasn't always always easy for the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family to eat together in the same house with how much work there was still to be done with the other planets. So they always cherish and recount the days the others were missing.

**~oOo~**

Reyna rarely receives any Force Visions and when she does it always ends with the note that either that vision needed to be changed or something good will happen in the future. So far, all the visions she had were of things that needed to be changed before another galactic war will start.

But this night.

_"__No!"_

_Reyna gasped as she turned around to face the one who yelled out with so much anguish. It surprised her to see her mother's younger self looking upwards with tear stains on her eyes.__"Come back!"__She cried. Reyna turned to see a ship leaving "What the-" Reyna didn't have time to process what was going on before she found herself in another setting._

_"__Ben!"_

_Grandfather?_

_Reyna saw her grandfather standing on a bridge with someone wearing black. She looked around and saw Chewie and her mother together with...another man?__Her gaze snapped back to her grandfather only to see her father pierce his lightsaber through him._

**_"No!"_**

_The scene changed again and Reyna found herself out in the forest and it was snowing. The sound of lightsabers clashing brought her attention and watched to her horror as her mother and father fought each other with hate filled eyes._

_"Mom! Dad Stop!"_

_"Reyna!"_

_Someone from the back of her mind called her when she was once again seeing another scene only it looked like she was standing around a vast of stars with different portals._

_Her gaze was drawn to two portals that were parallel with each other and they were moving closer than away from each other._

_She moved closer and felt the Force around her becoming denser and denser._

_"Come back Reyna!"_

_Someone yanked Reyna out and she let out a shout of alarm._

_"__Wait!"_

"Wait!"

Reyna screamed as she woke up and tumbled out of the bed. Benji and Kyle jumped back in shock and relief "Are you okay? You scared the kriff out of us" Benji said.

**~oOo~**

**Few minutes earlier...**

Kyle had snuck out of his room to privately practice his Force Lightning when he felt a disturbance within the Sibling Bond he had with Benji and Reyna. He immediately went into Benji's room to find him snoring with a stupid grin on his face.

"Benji wake up!"

Kyle shouted and shook his brother awake. Benji grumbled and groggily woke up "Wha-Kyle what are you doing dressed like that? In the middle of the night no less" Benji frowned "Are you alright? I felt a disturbance" Kyle immediately asked. Benji blinked "What are you talking about. I was having a really good dream of owning a ship one day and-hey!" Kyle dashed out of the door as Benji scrambled off the bed and followed after him.

"Reyna!"

"What in the universe..."

Kyle and Benji had opened the door to Reyna's room and no sooner had they stepped foot, they found themselves floating along with the rest of Reyna's things "Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Benji shrieked as he avoided hitting a table.

Kyle maneuvered himself towards a still asleep Reyna and began to shake her awake "Reyna! Wake up! Reyna!" The Reyna suddenly let out a "No!" before Kyle was knocked back "Watch out!" Benji cried out as he kicked a chair and blocked a lamp from hitting Kyle from behind.

"Kriff Reyna, wake up! Reyna!" Benji shouted as he pushed against the walls and grabbed her by the shoulders harshly. All of a sudden, both boys felt the Force's hold on them dissipated and they both landed right beside Reyna.

Reyna screamed as she woke up and tumbled out of the bed. Benji and Kyle jumped back in shock and relief "Are you okay? You scared the kriff out of us" Benji said. Reyna surveyed the damage on her room looked at her brother sheepishly "I did that didn't I?" Reyna mumbled out.

"Yes and your lucky mom and dad are still asleep or else they'll start pestering you again on what happened" Benji stated before frowning and looking at Reyna with concern.

"What exactly happened?"


	6. Niima Outpost

Reyna woke up early dawn and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. That memory was the start of this personal mission. To make things worse, their parents have no idea or clue to where they are.

_It's official, we are going to get scolded when we arrive back to New Alderaan. If we ever make it back._

"Hmm...morning already?" Benji yawned as he stood up and began stretching his body, feeling the joints crack. Kyle was the last to wake up a few minutes when breakfast was already ready "Isn't this great? Its's almost like a camp out" Benji said as he munched on today's rations.

"Except that we are on a mission that will not only change the lives of those we care about but also the entire galaxy" Kyle added and Benji suddenly felt like his shoulders just added weight "You sure know how to drop a good mood in the morning Kyle" Benji grumbled.

Reyna looked up at the sun that was slowly rising "Time for us to head out before the place gets hot" She said, on the move to pack her stuff. The boys followed suit and Benji grinned when he shrank the camping gear and placed it on his pocket "See, easy to store and less hassle" He said smugly.

"Aren't we all grateful..."

**~oOo~**

"Hey...Reyna...how...long..."

"Not far..."

As much as it was stifling under the clothes the three of them were wearing, it was the only protection they needed from the blazing heat of the sun.

"As soon as we go home after we did what the Force wants us to do, I am making a sun protection solution after this!" Benji shouted before he gulped down the last remaining drops of water. Kyle hummed as he continued walking ahead of them.

"How are you still walking like you haven't started a 4 hour walk under the blazing heat of the sun?" Benji asked. Kyle hummed "Less talking, more walking, conserve enough energy" was all he said before trekking ahead.

**~oOo~**

It wasn't that long for them to spot Niima Outpost. The place looked tiny from afar to even consider it a town. The siblings looked at one another before proceeding.

"You know what never changes in Niima Outpost?"

Reyna looks at Benji in confusion "What?" Benji inhaled before exhaling as they entered the town "The smell..." He said with a wrinkle of his nose.

They looked around, hoping to spot something familiar "Benji, what day did you say mom was going to-" Kyle raised his hands and shushed them. Reyna and Benji quieted down and strained their ears. Sure enough, the ear piercing sound of a starfighter reached their ears and by the looks of this, they were coming in fast.

"Do you guys still remember the location of the Millennium Falcon. The story that mom use to tell us?" Kyle asked. Benji nodded before shouting as he ran into the opposite direction "I'll prep the ship you guys make sure nothing happens to mom!"

Reyna and Kyle nodded before the quickly ran to where the shouts and screams were the loudest. Two stormtroopers stood behind a few stalls and Reyna didn't hesitate to run to them with her double-bladed lightsaber "Hey you stiff curs!" The two stormtroopers turned around in surprise but all they saw was the blade of a lightsaber before their lives faded away.

"That was brutal" Kyle commented as he jogged to her "When someone shoots at your mother with the intent to kill, you'd think this is brutal?" Reyna asked. Kyle's lips fell to a grim line "You might be right about that. Come on, I think there's a short cut around here" Kyle and Reyna darted through the stalls and tents.

They got out just in time to see a TIE fighter hit a feet away from Rey and Finn. They gasped "Mom!" Kyle accidentally shouted and Reyna became thankful of the noises that cut off Kyle's shout. Feeling rage boiling, Kyle glared at the TIE fighter that made the hit and sent a lightning bolt after it.

That didn't escape the sights of a few TIE fighter pilots. Reyna grabbed Kyle by the hand "Kyle what the kriff?!" Kyle shook his head and glared at the TIE fighters "When someone shoots at your mother with the intent to kill..." At this Reyna glared "Touche..."

Reyna and Kyle quickly moved out to where the stolen and traded ships "Where the kriff is-" A sharp whistle made them turn around to see Benji waving his arms. The immediately raced towards him and onto the ramp of the Millennium Falcon "Whoever placed the compressor I found on the hyperdrive is going to find a blaster on his/her head" Benji growled. Their parents never said anything about what happened on the escape of Jakku, just that they got out of the planet safely.

_They call being shot at by TIE fighters safe?_

"I'll get the gunner's position up top" Kyle said as he ran towards the Gun Turret Access and climbed up to the top Quad Laser Cannons. Benji huffed and back to the cockpit while Reyna quickly went out to wonder where her mom was but before she could make it out to the main corridor, she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Kriff!" Reyna cursed before her eyes went wide when she saw the person she wanted meet during the War between the Resistance and The First Order.

Her own mother, Rey.


	7. Escape from Jakku

Reyna gaped at Rey for a moment before snapping herself out and asked "Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound like she was suspicious of the three.

Rey looked panicked for a moment before she explained "We need to get away from those fighters. They're looking for this droid" Rey said, gesturing to BB-8. Reyna looked at the ball droid that would become significant in Benji's best friend and rival pilot "Hey!, I need a co-pilot here. Those TIE fighters are hitting my baby and the last thing I need is-" Reyna cut him off with a panicked look.

"Gunner's position is down there. My brother's already taken the upper position" Finn immediately climbed down the ladder "Y'ever fly this thing?" He asked. Benji immediately answered back "Of course I know, YT-1300 are basically my thing. Even if this ship hasn't flown in years" Thinking of all the dust collecting in the Millennium Falcon made Benji cringe slightly.

_As soon as we get off this junkyard of a planet I am going to fix you up._

Reyna quickly got to the seat beside Benji as he pulled the yoke. The Falcon rose wildly as the tarps that hid it flies off the ship. For good measure, Benji made the Falcon slam to the Town's archway and watched it crumble. From down below, they heard a crolute yell out "That's Mine!" Benji glared at him and gave him a very phallic gesture which Rey gave him a look on, considering how young he looked.

"Let's get out of this shithole" Benji mumbled as the Falcon flew up "Incoming TIE fighters. Looks like there are more of them" Reyna called out when she spotted two more coming after them _"I thought mom said there were only two..."_ Benji swerved and tried to lose them "Whoa! Hey! Oh! Stay low! Stay low!" Finn suddenly cried out.

"WHAT?" Rey called out "Stay low! It confuses their tracking!" Finn explained as he tried to work out the guns "BB-8 hold on" Rey called out. BB-8 let out a curious beep "We're going low!" Benji said as he pulled on the yoke to make the Falcon bank at an upward arc, upside down before it swooped perilously low across the sand.

Reyna grabbed onto a seat as soon as she felt the world spin while BB-8 merely rolled around the ceiling. On the upper gunners seat, Kyle got a clear view of the fighter flying above and wasted no time shooting and hitting one of them.

Benji let out a curse when they felt the Falcon receive a hit "What are you doing back there?" Rey called out to Finn "man, are you ever going to fire back?" Benji called out. Finn grunted "I'm working on it!" He shouted as he switched on a few switches and the Gun Targeting Lights up.

"Are the shields up?" He asked. Benji pointed to the switch beside Rey which she immediately switches on "Come on man! I can't fire these fighters by myself!" Kyle shouted from above. Finn quickly got into position and began firing at the TIE fighters and he all missed his shots.

_Is this kid really a stormtrooper from what mom said?_

Kyle internally asked with an unimpressed look "We need cover!" Kyle shouted. Benji hummed when he saw something in the distance.

"We're about to get some!...I hope..." Rey muttered. Benji sped the Millennium Falcon through a rock formation, grazing it and taking out a chunk as the TIE fighters pursued them, continuously firing. The falcon suddenly banked so hard the edge of the ship rips a line in the sand as it turns and revealed the Ship Graveyard.

Reyna felt the ship roll again and closed her eyes while grimacing. BB-8 let out a beep before extending magnetic cables to brace itself on the corridor.

_I think we're both going to be sick._

Reyna thought just as when Finn managed to hit one TIE fighter. Finn let out a whoop for joy "Nice shot, don't get cocky kid!" Kyle shouted from above as he continued firing until there was only one remaining TIE fighter left. Finn kept on firing at the TIE fighter but then the fighter suddenly hit the Falcon's lower turret, jamming it to forward position.

Finn cursed as he tried to move the cannon "The cannon's stuck in forward position, I can't move! You gotta lose'em!" Kyle cursed when the fighter flew low enough for Kyle not to get a clear shot "He's too low for me to shoot. Benji!" Benji hummed as he grinned.

_He's good._

Benji grinned when he saw a hole big enough for a ship to get in.

_But he can't outmatch a Solo. _

"You guys better buckle up!" Benji looked at Rey who gave a nervous look but nodded when she figured out what he wanted to do. Benji pilots the ship towards the rear of the crashed destroyer just as soon as Finn peered to look at where they are.

"Are we really doing this?!"

"Trust my brother, we've been through tougher situations than this" Reyna commented although she tightened her grip on the seat. The Falcon slalom debris inside the ship with the TIE still after them.

Benji bit his lip when he realized they were quickly running out of space "Hard right!" Rey screamed, pulling the yoke from Benji's hand as the Falcon turned a hard right and out of the destroyer. Rey immediately cut the engines and Benji pushed the yoke forward to flip the ship, giving Finn a clear shot.

Hearing the sound of the TIE fighter being shot down, Benji guns the ship again and flipped the Falcon back upright before they could hit the ground "Whoo!" Finn shouted for joy.

"Nice shot kid!" Kyle called out. Benji grinned and belted out a "Wahoo!" While Rey and Reyna sighed with relief as the Falcon roared off and out of Jakku and into space.


	8. The Bond's Shadow

Benji made sure they were far away from Jakku and checking for any oncoming ships but there was none. He breathed a sigh pf relief before Rey stood up and walked back to the main corridor where Finn and Kyle were waiting.

Reyna unbuckled herself as BB-8 retracted his restraints and landed with a loud thud. Benji grinned at Finn when all of them began to speak at the same time with excitement at the thought that they just escape from the First Order. Reyna checked on the ship's systems and grimaced when she figured out how very...aged and with less maintenance, Reyna was pretty sure her grandfather would be having a fit with all of the...modifications.

"By the way, you never told us your names" Kyle said. Rey grinned at them "I'm Rey" She said with her arms outstretched, Benji shook it warmly "Finn" The man said shortly. Reyna walked up to them and stood between her two brothers "My name's Reyna and these are my brothers. Kyle, the oldest and our middle brother, Benjamin" Rey noted how much authority the young girl's voice carried and couldn't help but wonder who were their parents.

It was around then that BB-8 let out an urgent beep, saying it needed to get to the Resistance Base now that the First Order knew where it is...was. Whose to say they wouldn't find it in just 20 parsecs.

"You're okay, He's with the Resistance. He's going to get you home. We all will" Rey said as she stared at Finn and the siblings. Benji gave BB-8 a wink and a thumbs up. Finn looked like he was about to say something when he opened up his mouth but stopped when steam bursts out out of the grating from the lounge.

"Kriff!"

Benji cussed as he ran over to the steam with Rey right behind him "That's doesn't look good" Kyle commented "Help me with this!" They quickly pulled up the grating and Benji immediately jumped down to inspect the problem "Whoa! What's going on?" Finn asked in surprise, very confused as to what was going on.

"Nothing, just that we might not survive if we don't fix this problem right about now" Benji called out from under the wires.

Finn let out a nervous yelp.

**~oOo~**

Somewhere above the Jakku planet, a First Order Star Destroyer hovered just above the planet's atmosphere. They had waited for the scouts to secure the missing map that would lead the First Order to the Last Jedi, Luke Skywalker.

Looking out across the star field was none other than Kylo Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo, the son of General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa. Mitaka, a lieutenant of the First Order stood behind him to give the report. Already feeling the chills seeping, Mitaka swallowed before speaking.

"Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku" There was a shift in Ren's figure as he turned to look at Mitaka and that was enough for the young lieutenant to feel sweat forming already at his back and his forehead "It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter" Mitaka added. There was a pause before Ren answered, hints of anger already forming.

"The droid...stole a freighter"

Ren made it sound incredulous but for Mitaka, it sounded like he just sealed his grave "Not exactly sir...it had help" There was another pause of silence, much longer than the first one "We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape-" Ren suddenly ignited his lightsaber and began slashing and hacking at the console in front of him and Mitaka stiffly stood still, wincing every so often and looking away.

If he had been older than his current age, he would have died from stroke if Ren continues to terrify him like this.

**~oOo~**

Kyle had been busy monitoring nearby or oncoming ships that he was wholly unprepared for a sudden barrage of angry waves rolling off in the Force and he knew exactly who owned this Force Signature. Reyna noticed the sudden paleness of Kyle and immediately opened her mind and received the same shadow of rage.

"You feel it too?" Kyle whispered in disbelief. Reyna nodded with a confused and worried look on her face. None of this makes sense, the bond they had with their parents shouldn't be formed. They weren't even born yet!

_Unless that bond was already there._

That sent a shockwave to Kyle and Reyna and they accidentally channeled it to the last person they wanted to find.

_Maker's Luck!_

**~oOo~**

Ren was already angry enough to choke Mitaka to death and the poor lieutenant thought today might be the last day he would walk the Living when Ren abruptly released him. Mitaka gasped as he scrambled up but remained where he was, not wanting to further anger Kyle Ren than he already is.

Unbeknown to Mitaka, Ren had felt the something shift through the Force so suddenly that he barely had time to grasp what it was. Feeling too many eyes on him, Ren growled "Dismiss" That word never felt so heaven sent to Mitaka as he stiffly and briskly walked away.

Ren tried to pull in that feeling again but there was only the shadow of what he had felt at that moment.

He thought he had felt a childish whisper of "Father..."

**~oOo~**

Ben had been too busy checking on the wires and the frames that he didn't notice the troubled look on his siblings' faces until he poked his head out and saw Kyle and Reyna whispering to each other in harsh sentences.

"Mo-Rey, take over this for me. I think my sibs need me" Ben called out to Rey before hoisting himself up and patting at Finn's shoulder. Finn immediately went to Rey's assistance when Benji was far enough "So what's happening?" Benji asked.

Kyle and Reyna looked at him with a concerned look on their faces. Benji scowled "If this is about another mumbo jumbo stuff concerning our family then let me in on the situation in full details otherwise give me an overview" Benji said with his arms crossed. Reyna sighed "I think Kyle accidentally opened up the Bond we have and now...dad knows" Benji's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

There was a thud and the three looked behind them to see Finn, Rey and BB-8 looking at them with concern and confusion. Benji waved them away "Nothing, just received shocking news about our home!" Benji chuckled nervously before turning to Kyle with a look once the three pairs of curious eyes were gone.

"Seriously Kyle, what the kriff! Does _he _know?" Kyle shrugged helplessly "It was only an echo, I managed to tamper it down but it would still rouse him suspicion" Benji bit the inside of his lips "Aside from dad accidentally finding out who we are through the Force, I'm more concerned on why the Bond we have with mom and dad are still...open? stable? not gone after we just passed through another universe entirely" Benji was up to the point of tearing his hair out.

None of this mumbo jumbo shit is making sense to him right now, before he mainly got the gist of it from his grandfather, after a couple of drinks and got a lecture from both mother and grandmother, but this is way beyond understanding.

"Everything okay back there?" Rey called out with Finn holding a wrench in his hands, looking lost at what tools Rey was instructing him to bring "Yeah, everything's fine!" Benji said with a wide grin.

Although the answer was a big fat "NO!"


	9. A Solo Union

The three Solos decided to raise the topic when the situation calls it and just take things with stride one step at a time. Rey had just asked Finn for the Pilex Driver when she asked "So where's your base?" All four pairs of eyes zeroed to Finn who kept on searching for the tool but was already moving stiffly.

"Go on BB-8, tell her"

BB-8 looked at Finn then at Rey then back again to Finn in contemplation. Rey frowned and looked at Finn with slight suspicion when Kyle spoke up "The Rebel Base is at the Ileenium System" BB-8 looked at Kyle and let out a stunned beep. It knew that these three weren't even Rebels themselves.

"The Ileenium System?! And what's this with BB-8 saying you're not from the Rebel Alliance" Rey said with narrowed eyes. Reyna raised a hand up "We three are against the First Order but work in an individual group. We however know someone from the Rebellion. She's our grandmother" Reyna did not want to add anything further or risk letting the others from the past know of their bloodline.

Rey seemed to buy it as well as BB-8 and Finn "I'll drop you all off to Ponemah Terminal" Rey said "Whoa, we are _not_ going to Ponemah Terminal yet. There's something we have to do first" Kyle said. If this universe is somewhat parallel to theirs then that means Leia and Han had been separated for years, they needed to find their grandfather first in hopes of getting their father back.

And Reyna had told them he would be needed to face off their Father.

"What about you?" Finn asked Rey "I need to get back to Jakku" Rey said simply "Jakku?!" Benji exclaimed incredulously and Finn had an odd look on his face "Back to Jakk-why does everyone always wanna go back to Jakku?" He turned to Benji, Kyle and Reyna who all looked away, not wanting to answer the question.

"No, that one!" Rey said when Finn grabbed the wrong tool "No. No. The one I'm pointing too" Rey said in frustration while the alarm from below continued to let out warning sounds. If they don't fix this...the ship will flood with toxic gas and none of them will survive for long.

"Can't you follow the finger Rey's pointing at?" Benji asked before grabbing the tool a few paces away from the tool Finn just grabbed. He hopped back inside Rey and the two began to work through the wires "Hey, Rey. You're a pilot you can fly anywhere why go back? You got a family?" Kyle and Reyna winced while Benji froze as Rey stiffened up at the mention of family.

"You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?" That made the siblings grimace. If they were talking about a boyfriend of their mother, it was only their father. Describing said father cute would be telling Chewie he just cheated in a game of Dejarik. Rey popped out of the vent and glared at him defensively "None of your business that's why" Finn wanted to ask more but was stopped by Reyna.

"Don't ask anymore questions when the girl is pissed. Trust me, I know" Finn decided to take her word for it when the Falcon's engines suddenly shut down. Reyna quickly pressed random buttons which proved useless while Rey and Finn ran to the cockpit "Someone's locked on us. The controls are overridden" Rey said, checking the controls hastily.

"I see something but I can't make out the ship!" Benji shouted, looking out through a window "Get off. Get off!" Rey screamed when Finn awkwardly began to climb on top of her. The Solo Siblings ran to the cockpit and gaped at Finn "What are you doing?!" Kyle stuttered out as he made a move to remove Finn off of Rey.

"I'm checking to see if it is what I think it is" Finn said seriously "See anything familiar?" Reyna asked "...Oh no..." Finn blanched and looked like he was about to bolt when Reyna grabbed him by the arms "Oh no what? Spit it out Finn!"

"It's the First Order" Finn said as a massive ship began to take shape from the darkness with its hangar mouth open and the Falcon slowly moving towards it. Benji and Reyna looked at Kyle with frowns on their faces. Kyle looked at them in bewilderment. It wasn't like he led them here!

_But he inadvertently did. _

Kyle winced slightly before Rey's voice cut through his self inflicting thoughts "What do we do-there must be-" Reyna placed a hand on Rey's shoulder "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen" Reyna promised and Rey looked at her in confusion. Probably wondering why a girl younger than her is the one consoling her rather than the other way around.

"What kind of danger did you say we were in if we don't fix that problem?" Finn asked as he gestured to the fixed propulsion tank "The tank will overflow with poisonous gas and we all might find ourselves lacking in oxygen before long" Benji stated with a raised brow at Finn's excited stare.

"You said poisonous gas right?"

Benji wondered if Finn totally lost it "Yes...but I don't see how this might be a way to die" Benji said with a flat look "And I already fixed that problem" Rey said "Can you unfix it?" As if getting into what Finn's plan was, Rey nodded and they head off, grabbing gas masks that were hanging on the lounge.

"Only two people and a droid can fit there. We'll find some place to hide" Kyle said as Benji helped Rey gently carry BB-8 down the grating area. Finn grunted when he felt both Rey and Benji relaxing their grip. This droid weigh a ton!

Benji held back an oncoming laugh when Finn practically fell with BB-8 on top of him "I'm okay. BB-8 get off me!" Finn grumbled as Rey worked on the controls "Are you sure the three of you will be safe?" She looked at Benji, Kyle and Reyna worriedly. Reyna felt her face twitch at the familiar look she always received when either her or her brothers would get injured during training.

"We'll be fine. We won't be far and we'll send out a call if anything goes wrong"

Rey nodded with a little uncertainty before she closed the grating area. Benji opened up the two hidden compartments that were used for smuggling illegal goods "Can't remember a time when we weren't hiding from our family here" Benji joked before he hopped down followed by Reyna and Kyle.

They waited until they heard the doors open and footsteps walking right above them. A weary old voice echoed through the compartment the three were in "Chewie...we're home" There was an answering wookie roar in agreement.

Han nodded at Chewie who headed off one way while Han went the other way. Rey and Finn found themselves raising their hands in surrender when the grating lifted off and they were staring at the face of a blaster.

"Where are the others? Where's the pilot?"

"...I'm the co-pilot, there were three people with us..." Rey answered almost immediately. There was a short scream on both parties, one from a surprised wookie and another from a disgruntled yet nervous looking boy "Don't shoot we're unarmed!"

_What a reunion..._


	10. A Smuggler's Ship

If there was anything the Solo Siblings forgot to check was Benjamin's uncanny similar appearance to Han Solo, not to mention his second name was a dead give away.

They stared at the bowcaster Chewie held that had gone slack from the wookie's grip when he saw the very young Han look-alike staring at him in shock.

"Don't shoot we're unarmed!" Benji shouted before Great Uncle Chewie got any ideas. The wookie let out a surprised roar as Benji slowly scrambled out first followed by Reyna and Kyle. Han stared at Benji for a moment before Chewie roared at Rey for confirmation if there were anyone else on board.

"No, we're the only ones on board" Rey confirmed. Finn looked at her in shock "You can understand that thing?" Rey felt a little insulted at his offhanded comment. She may be a scavenger on Jakku all her life but that doesn't mean she was ignorant to all life forms on the galaxy and their culture. There were holovids for that and stories she hears everyday from traders.

"And 'that thing' can understand you too, so watch it. Come outta there" Kyle and Reyna helped Finn and Rey out of the grating area while BB-8 used his magnetic limbs to pull himself out. It let out a series of beeps of suspicion. Han ignored BB-8 and bluntly asked Rey "Where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima Outpost" Rey answered "Jakku? The junkyard?!" Han exclaimed incredulously and Benji grumbled language curses on Unkar Plutt for the Millenium Falcon's state _and _his mother's livelihood. Though it was better known his mother was still alive in this time period than dead.

"Thank you! Junkyard..." Finn whispered the last part when he finally found a name suitable to nickname Jakku. Rey didn't take it to heart knowing how true it was. Han turned to Chewie and said in a scolding tone "I told you we should've double-checked the Western Reaches" Chewie let out an apology laden with hints of exasperation.

"Who had her? Ducain?" Han asked again, his focus on Rey "I stole it from Unkar Plutt, Who stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain-"

"Who stole it from me" Han finishes "Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good" Han said as he walked away and took in his ship in its state as Chewie let out a roar of agreement. He didn't notice the childish awe Rey had as she stared at him "This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?!" Han stared at Rey with a contemplative look on his face.

"I used to be" Finn perked up at the name "Han Solo the Rebellion General?" He added "No, the smuggler" Rey denied "Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn asked Chewie who shrugged "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!" Rey said in excitement "Twelve.../Twelve!" The Solo Siblings and Han answered quietly and loudly respectively.

"Fourteen..." Han grumbled while Benji shook his head "I'm not so sure I feel comfortable hearing mom say the wrong thing on the Millennium Falcon.." He whispered. Kyle just shoved him lightly. Han suddenly stomped out of the cockpit.

"Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!" Benji grimaced "That Unkar Plutt must have done it. A way to stop robbers from fully stealing it cause it puts too much stress on the hyperdrive!"

"-Stress on the Hyperdrive" Rey and Han added. Han and Rey looked at each other before Han looked at Benji, noting how young he looked. "Chewie, throw'em in a pod. We'll drop them to the nearest inhabited planet" Han said before staring at the Solo Siblings who blinked at him.

"These three too" Han added when Chewie protested when the wookie noted how very similar the three of them, especially Benji, is to Han, Leia and their estranged son. Han felt something throb within him at the mention of his family but that made all the more reason to throw the three out. The uncanny similarity was creeping him out!

"Wait, No! We need your help!' Rey said in a panic "My help?" Han asked uncertainty in his tone "This droid needs to get to the Resistance Base as quickly as possible" Reyna added as BB-8 let out a series of beeps. Still, Han ignored them and walked away but froze when Finn uttered out "He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker" Finn finishes and Han stops in his tracks once he heard the name which was enough to confirm Finn of his suspicions.

He had heard the stories.

"You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him" Han turned to Finn with a small smile on his face with his hands on his hip "Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke" Rey and Finn looked at Han with awe and possibly child-like adoration. There was a sudden loud noise outside the Falcon which broke Han from his gaze on the strangers he just met.

"Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose" Han grumbled loud enough for the people to hear "Wait-A What?! Did you just say Rathtars? Hey!" Finn frowned in frustration when Han pointedly ignored him. Reyna felt pity for the former Stormtrooper. It was just that her grandfather was more of the action first and questions later while her Nana was the total opposite.

Han quickly moved to the control panel just as Finn tried once again to gain his attention "You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?" Finn asked "I'm hauling Rathtars" Han replied buntly, wanting and silently telling Finn to keep quiet. He took in the images showing on the screen and cursed when he saw a transport ship docking.

"Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang they must've tracked us from Nantoon" Han sighed before heading off "What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked, never having seen one as they walking down a narrow hallway lined with cargo containers.

"They're big and dangerous" Han answered her but it wasn't enough for Rey to quell her curiosity of finding out exactly what Rathtars are. "Y'ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?!" Finn asked and Rey shook her head which made Finn relax and so did the siblings. The Solo Siblings shuddered when Finn used to tell them stories of his exploits as a Stormtrooper when he and Rose babysat the three of them.

Rathtars became a personal 'monster in the closet' nightmare.

"I got three of 'em going to King Prana" Finn's eyes could not get any wider after Han's confession "Three?! How'd you get them on board?" Han huffed and answered nonchalantly "I used to have a bigger crew..." Benji felt his stomach twist and he felt his appetite lower down.

Han stopped in front of a hatch on the floor and opened it up "Get below deck and stay there until I say so" Han says in a commanding tone of a General that was not lost on the siblings and on Rey and Finn. "Don't even think about taking the Falcon" Han added as warning. Benji wanted to point out that the Falcon was going to become his grandson's ship when Kyle politely elbowed him.

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked worriedly. BB-8 let out a short beep of reassurance "He stays with me...until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way" Han said. Benji shot up before he could completely go down "Can I come with as back up?" Chewie let out protesting sounds but Benji looked squarely at Han.

"...I like you attitude kid but now is not the time to get cocky" Benji snorted "Trust me, my father's side of the family is more on the action before question thing and there's no way you're getting rid of me old man" Benji grinned when he saw a twitch in Han's face.

"What's your name kid?" Han asked with narrowed eyes but held an easy going air "Benjamin" Benji didn't emphasize on his namesake knowing how much that name would trigger Han and it did but only slightly when Han stiffened and Chewie let out groans of concern. "We don't have enough time. Benji keep Han safe while Kyle and I take care of things down here" Reyna said and Benji let out a mock salute.

"Again, I can take care of myself" Han grumbled which made Chewie let out roars of the times HE had to save Han's ass for mixing up with the wrong company "What about the Rathtars? Where are you keeping them?" Finn asked and his answered was a large bam from behind him as a grotesque looking tongue slams into the cargo container and Finn swore his heart almost stopped beating.

"Well there's your answer" Kyle pointed out "What are you gonna do do?" Rey asked Han which the smuggler immediately answered smoothly "What I always do: talk my way out of it" Benji grimaced "And how does that look based on past exploits?" Chewie let out agreeing sounds and even nudged at Benji playfully.

"It has its moments and yes I do, every time" Han answered. Benji and Chewie gave him blank looks. The doors opened and the Guavian Death Gang enters. One man in a suit that Benji recognizes as Bala-Tik from his grandfather's description of the man and five soldiers flanking him. The stopped at the end of the corridor, Benji patted his twin blasters, making sure they were in his grasp.

Han Solo. You are a dead man" Han smiles innocently and friendly-looking while BB-8 backs behind Benji and nervously looks between the gang and Han, letting out small and terrified beeps. "Bala-Tik, what's the problem?" Han asked, pinching Benji who was about to say something.

_Let me handle this._

Benji let Han take the wheel in the conversation "The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job" Underneath, Rey and Finn were trying to get a better look while Kyle and Reyna counted off how many hostiles there were. "Too many to count and there's I sense more on the otherside of this corridor" Reyna frowned. What did their grandfather do to make not one but TWO gangs dock here?

They were about to find out


	11. Rathtars in the House!

"Can you see them?"

"No..."

Rey gestured to Kyle and Reyna after their sudden daze look on their faces and the group began to silently crawl, making sure not to make a sound. Up above, Benji was slowly getting agitated "I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub" Bala-Tik added and Benji looked at Han with a raised brow.

"You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long have we known each other?" Han said "Long enough for him to turn his back on you..." Benji whispered, another pinch in the arm. Kyle squinted his eyes "They have blasters. A lot of them, we need to be careful if a fight ensures" Finn glanced back at Reyna "Is your brother always this pessimistic?"

"Only when the situation calls it and we rarely even agree on anything"

Meanwhile back up, Benji, Chewie and Han compressed against each other as Bala-Tik continued to talk "The question is how much longer will we know each other?" Han opened his mouth to answer but Bala-Tik cuts him off "Not long. We want our money back now" Benji decided to intervene, shoving Han Solo behind him.

"You can't demand an old man to hand over the money right now. He spent all that from capturing Rathtars? You think they were cheap?" Han gripped Benji arm tightly. Okay, first off he may not be in his prime any longer but he was NOT old?! Second, since when did this kid stopped listening to orders? Pity the family who had him.

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back, too" That was when Han spoke up.

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!"

Bala-Tik grinned "Tell that to Kanjiklub" There was another sound at the other end of the corridor and Benji never saw Han's face turn very white until now when realization hit them that they were surrounded on both sides.

_This was not how I thought this day was gonna end._

Benjamin groaned, feeling an oncoming headache "Tasu Leech. Good to see you!" Han says casually and Benji had to applaud his grandfather still trying to play it off even though the game was almost up. "Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you" Tasu Leech said, cocking his weapon, wanting bloodshed. BB-8 wished it was with Rey and Finn, safe from all the blasters aimed at the group.

"Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah!"

"Twice!" Bala-Tik and Tasu Leech answered and Benji snorted "What was the second time?" Bala- Tik scoffed "Your game is old. There is no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle"

"Nowhere left for you to hide" Tasu Leech added. BB-8 rolled slightly out of the protective stance to get a closer look only for Bala-Tik to spot the BB unit "That BB unit. The First Order is looking for one just like it. And fugitives" Underneath, Rey and Finn halted and looked at each other in a panic.

Reyna wanted to smack herself. She almost forgot how _efficient _their father was when searching for something he wanted or needed to get. BB-8 quickly hid behind Han as the smuggler realizes how in deep trouble the kids really were.

Kyle and Reyna quickly crawled in the opposite direction "Where are you going?" Rey asked "Doing something stupid. Keep going and don't let them see you" Kyle said before he and Reyna crawled to where they believed it was the Junction Box Area from below.

"Mom told us about this before. Try caging both gangs" Reyna said and Kyle grinned "Oops.." Kyle said when he not so accidentally reset the fuses of the doors that kept the Rathtars in. Reyna looked at Kyle with a blank look "What did you just do?"

"I reset the fuses" Kyle said nonchalantly. Reyna glared at him and let out a frustrated noise before crawling back to where Finn and Rey was. From above, Han heard the sound of doors opening and the Rathtars roaring "I've got a bad feeling about this" Han mumbled and Benji felt himself twitch.

Whatever happened, he'd point the blame to Kyle.

"Kill them! And take the droid!" Benji placed himself in between Han as they took aim when one of the Rathtars came up from behind them and took them by surprise. The same thing happened on the other gang. Chewie let out a roar just as Benji screamed "Run!"

They ran down the hall with a Rathtar right behind them. A kanjiklub member appeared around the corner and Han quickly punched the man, disorienting him before he could react and threw him towards the Rathtar. Benji pulled out one of his blasters and shot a tentacle that was too close to Chewie and the wookie let out a grateful roar before the proceeded to run to where the Millennium Falcon was docked.

Below, Reyna caught up with Rey and Finn with Kyle right behind her. The screams of both gangs rang in their ears as flashes of blasters engaged flashed right above them "How did this happen?" Rey asked loudly through all the screaming. "Blame my brother on this!" Reyna answered and Finn looked back at the grin forming on Kyle's face.

"I don't know if I want to hit you in the face or start yelling at you for this huge mistake!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kyle's calm facade broke when he went full on grinning and Rey had to gape at the sudden boyish look on his face. He looked so young and less mature than before when he was quiet and calculative. Reyna grumbled something about big brothers and their ideas of fun when they came across a hatch of a different sector of the freighter.

Rey poked her head out, making sure the area was secured before climbing out with Finn and the Siblings after her. They ran to a corridor with Kyle in the lead "We need to reach the Falcon, I suspect Han would be there" Kyle said to the group. They evaded the places where the shouts and blasters are coming from, knowing Rathtars are probably nearby and without weapons and Reyna avoiding the crowd to know she was carrying a lightsaber, they practically defenseless.

"What do Rathtars look like?" Rey asked suddenly and it was just around that time they passed by a corridor that house a Rathtar that was swallowing up ever gang member on sight, barely flinching from the blaster fires. Rey covered her mouth in disgust while Reyna and Kyle felt their stomachs hurl.

"They look like that" Finn said, grabbing Rey's hand and sprinting to another corridor "We need to split up. Too big of a crowd is an easy buffet for the Rathtars. We'll meet you on the Falcon!" Reyna shouted before she and Kyle ran to another corridor. Rey skidded to a stop and was about to yell at them to come back when she felt Finn tug at her hand.

"They'll be fine. They can handle themselves" Finn said. A part of Rey wanted to follow Finn knowing Reyna and Kyle were grown enough to defend themselves and they've proven it through their escape from Jakku but a deeper part of her wanted to make sure they were safe and secure in her watch.

Rey decided to follow Finn's word a little hesitantly, looking back as if wanting to turn and race back to where Reyna and Kyle left.

Reyna and Kyle glared at the oncoming Rathtar "All clear" Kyle said as Reyna took out her double bladed lightsaber and sliced any nearby tentacles. The Rathtar screeched, sensing danger and slithered away. Kyle force pushed any gang member standing in their way and if they even raised a blaster in their direction, Reyna made sure their lives ended quick and painless.

They arrived to see Han blast a gang member straight in the chest as the turned to a corner. Benji barely missed Kyle's head by the inches, slightly singeing his hair "Hey!" Kyle growled and Benji shrugged, both hands moving away from each other, a shrug which was dubbed as the 'Solo Shrug' by a certain ace pilot's son named Dameron. "A warning would've helped" Kyle felt his eye twitch.

"Come on! Come on!" Han shouted when he promptly blasted the controls of the door that separated them from the Falcon. "I'll take care of Chewie!" Benji said as he let Chewie leaned on him, not bothering of the added weight. Chewie let out a grateful roar, despite how...non-fatal the wound looked.

Rey and Finn soon arrived with Finn smelling like he had gone through the Imperial trash compactor twice then had a dip in one of Kashyyyk's smelliest swamps. "What happened to you?" Benji asked and Finn grimaced "You don't wanna know" Benji gave Finn a once-over before deciding to take his word for it.

Kyle quickly closed the door behind him as Han immediately headed straight to the cockpit, hitting switches on the navicomputer with Rey following behind him to Chewie's seat "Where are you going?" Han asked as Rey started hitting switches as well.

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too. If we don't get that primed we're not going anywhere" Rey explained. It was bad enough for Unkar Plutt to install a compressor on the ignition line but to add a fuel pump too?!

"I hate that guy..." Han growled. Noting to head back to Jakku after this problem is done to give him a piece of his mind. "And you could use a co-pilot?" Rey asked and Han scoffed "I got one, he's back there" Chewie let out a roar of pain as Finn searched for any bandages or anything to patch up the bleeding wound.

"We need to get out of here using lightspeed right now if we have any chance of surviving another day!" Benji shouted, rummaging through the junk Finn was making. Chewie let out a surprised roar at Benji's remark as did Rey and Finn but not Han and the Solo Siblings "But jumping at lightspeed from inside the hanger, is that even possible?" Rey asked incredulously.

"I never asked that question until after I've done it" Han said simply before their vision is met by rows of sharp teeth as a Rathtar chewed onto the windshield, wanting to devour the people inside. "I'm barely 15 and I'm already stressed out..." Benji growled before he grasped the bandages "I got it Finn!"

"Hang on back there!" Han suddenly shouted. Kyle and Reyna quickly went to the cockpit, making sure they weren't spotted and force pushed the Rathtar out of the way. "Come on baby, don't let me down" Han mumbles as he flipped a switch only for the Millennium Falcon to jolt and slowly shut down its engines. Han looked at the switches in front of him in bewilderment.

"What...?"

That moment, Benji quickly appeared in between the seats and reaches over a switch and pressed it. "Compressor" Benji said plainly. Han grumbled, feeling slightly intrigued by this kid who looks no older than a teenager yet already knew the inner workings of a ship. "You a mechanic kid?" Han asked. Benji looked away "You could say that..."

The ship's hyperdrive suddenly fires and the occupants of the ship felt themselves jolt back at they quickly went into lightspeed with the attacking gang members blasted away like dry leaves on a stormy wind. Benji stumbled back only for Kyle to steady him "I'm gonna go and check up on Chewie and Finn" He mumbled, knowing that Finn had never even attended to a wookie, not even once.

"Wahoo!" Benji shouts for joy when Reyna shouted they cleared off, unknowingly drawing the attention of a hundred year old Chewbacca who stared at him for a few moments.

_Now where had he heard a similar yell like that?_

His gaze shifted to the cockpit before shaking his head. It couldn't be...

A sharp pain on his arm made the wookie turn his attention to the young man trying to put the bandage around him. What to do with this human? Let him lose a limb or just toss him to the airlock?


	12. Distortion

While the gang was busy planning on the next move, somewhere in the vast space of the galaxy, a magnificent planet frozen in white stood. Though its beauty can confuse the mind of the sinister in hiding.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance..."

A soothing voice, one that is controlled and shows of power, booms in a room that was covered in darkness with only little light which was shining from the hologram of the creature sitting on a throne that loomed over Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux. "...Leading them to the Last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, a new Jedi will rise" Though his face shows nothing but indifference, his eyes alone could devour any man's soul to Hell.

"Supreme Leader I take full responsibility for th-"

General Hux began but was cut off by the Supreme Leader's sharp voice "General!" Snoke addressed sharply as he stood up and chills ran over General Hux's spine. The man beside him didn't even flinch at the motion.

"Our strategy must now change..." Seeing an opportunity, General Hux quickly spoke up "The weapon, it is ready. I believe the time has come to use it." From the corner of his eye, Hux saw Kylo Ren slowly moving his head to stare at him, gaining interest. "We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, The Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker"

Both men felt the Supreme Leader calm in an instant an the overbearing pressure dissipated. "Go, oversee preparations" Supreme Leader said as he slowly sat back down "Yes Supreme Leader" Hux said, smug and proud with arrogance in his stance as he turned and marched out leaving Kylo Ren alone with the Supreme Leader.

"There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?" Kylo didn't reply immediately for his thoughts drifted to the incident he had back on Jakku. "Yes..." He answered "There's something more. The droid is aboard the Millennium Falcon in the hands of your father, Han...Solo..." The Supreme Leader dragged the name of the father and Kylo, though his face was covered by the mask, reacted with subtle surprise at the name.

Familiar and painful memories of a young boy waiting day and night for a father to return home and was only left with disappointment. "He means nothing to me" Kylo managed to force out the words despite to torrent of emotions raging inside him. "Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test"

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced" Kylo Ren answered flatly with no emotion "We shall see, we shall see..." There was a satisfied nod from the Supreme Leader as he smiled with evil intent written on it as the hologram disintegrates before Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren lowered his head, allowing himself a moment of self doubt. Despite all of the Supreme Leader's training, there was still a small part within the man that is the son of General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa, desperately awaiting for either parent to save him from himself.

**~oOo~**

Snoke sat on his throne on the Supremacy and frowned "Well...?" His gaze turned to the man cloaked in black beside him. He didn't say anything but smiled wide beneath the cloak "Everything's according to plan and if I am certain, they will be there" The man walked down and away from the throne before glancing back.

"Whatever happens next no need to interfere. I'd like to get a little bit personal on this" The man said before the doors closed behind him. He had appeared before the First Order a few months ago bearing news of the Resistance's eminent Destruction in the near future. Of course they didn't believe him but he had given them information on Resistance activity that may have taken months to find which led him straight to Snoke's interest.

It was there he began to show his true intention: To wipe out the entire Solo Family and every blood relative.

**~oOo~**

Kyle felt a sharp stab of pain and he immediately clutched his head and grunted "You okay?" Reyna asked and Kyle slowly nodded as the pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Did you feel it?" Kyle asked and Reyna frowned "I did, just a ghost of it. Could it be..." Kyle shook his head. It couldn't be their dad, Kyle made sure to hide his Force signature to any nearby Force sensitives.

"Then who-"

"I need help with this giant hairy thing!"

Finn shouted, looking at the two siblings as BB-8 rolled over to Chewie, planning to stun him long enough to set a bandage only for the Wookie to let out a threatening roar that sent BB-8 wheeling away and towards the cockpit, beeping alarming noises. "You hurt Chewie you're gonna have to deal with me!" Han shouted from the cockpit.

"Hurt that Wookie, a blaster's gonna be in your face!" Benji shouted, poking his head out and looking at Finn with a heated gaze before returning back to the cockpit to help Rey with the Electrical Overload. Han gave him a look and Benji shrugged "I know a Wookie family that I care about. You understand..." Han didn't probe anything further than that.

"You're agitating him Finn, I'm surprised you're still intact..." Kyle said, lightly shoving Finn away. He knelt down beside Chewbacca while Reyna held on to the bandages "Come on you big baby, what will your best friend say seeing you bleeding all over the Falcon?" Chewie didn't say anything, simply looking at Kyle for a moment before he relaxes and let's Reyna attend to him.

Finn gaped at them as Reyna gently wrapped the bandage around "Make sure to keep it clean..." She gave Chewbacca a smile and he let out a purring answer in thanks. Kyle looked at Finn before smirking smugly "That's how you take care of a Wookie..." Finn shook his head in disbelief.

These three kids that were younger than him that know so much can only mean they are hiding something big.


	13. The Myth and The Legend

So, fugitives huh?" After a few tense moments and feeling of the events that happened settle down, they had gone to the lounge to talk. Well, Han was more on the interrogation part.

"The First Order wants the map" Rey said and Han gave each of them a skeptical look. Han knew Leia long enough to know she'd never hand over classified information to some fugitives and how did they even got this from Jakku? A wasteland with barely minimal life forms.

"Finn is with the Resistance..." Rey added when Han still seem not convinced and still suspect them of having ulterior motives. "We have a family member in the Resistance. We tend to keep on a low profile with her since where we come from, it's swarming with First Order Troopers" Reyna added on.

"And I'm just a scavenger" Rey said politely. Han knew the scavenger girl and the three siblings were truthful but he was concerned for the guy named Finn. A smuggler in his entire life, Han knew whether someone was lying or not and this Finn guys happens to be hiding something big enough to avert his eyes.

Finn fumbles with the switches of the chess set of Dejarik and manages to turn it off just as Han turned his attention to BB-8. "Let's see whatcha got" BB-8 rolls forwards and immediately projects a holographic image of a map "Looks incomplete" Reyna muttered as Chewie leaned forward to get a closer look as BB-8 zooms in the holographic image.

"Yeah, it's just a piece. Ever since Luke disappeared , people have been looking for him"

"I've heard stories of the destruction of a new generation of Jedi Luke was training" Reyna said and Han turned his gaze towards her. Reyna slowly looked away when something akin to sadness and regret etching on his face.

"An apprentice turned against him and destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible...he just walked away from it all" Rey perks up at the mention of the word 'Jedi'. "The Jedi were real?" There was awe and wonder in her tone and Kyle wondered if their mother merely told in general her life being shrouded with nothing but stories from off-worlders visiting Jakku.

"I used to wonder that myself, thought that it was just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light." Han said lowly, a far off look in his eyes before he turned to them "Crazy thing is-it's true. The Force, The Jedi, all of it. It's all true"

Reyna felt her lightsaber hidden beneath her clothes and suppressed a shiver at how everything she knew back at home was quite different from her mother and father's time. To the point The Force and everything that revolves around it almost became legend for the next generation.

They were jump-started by the sound of an alarming ringing at the control station, prompting Han to toggle some switches as BB-8 quickly cuts off the hologram. Chewie rises and groans at Han to let him co-pilot the Falcon but Han motioned Chewie to lay back.

"No, you rest"

He turned to the others looking at him "You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home. This is our stop"

Han walked towards the cockpit with Rey and the others behind him as the Falcon drops out of lightspeed to reveal the never ending green of Takodana. Rey's breath left her as she stared ahead while the others gave no indication of surprise and wonder. Reyna, Benji and Kyle lightly winced at their mother's obvious shock and could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

In Rey's life, all she saw was nothing but sands, tales of the other worlds and the fear of one day dying without her parents knowing she was still waiting for them to return to her after so long. The sight of Takodana was too much for Rey to comprehend.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy..."

Han turns to her and saw the vulnerability shown in her face, something that reminded him of a certain someone who always come to him whenever the nightmares would appear.

Kyle noticed Reyna frowning and quietly led her somewhere private in the ship "What's wrong?" Reyna shook her head and gave him a wan smile "It's nothing" Kyle raised a brow "I know you long enough to know you always keep quiet when something terrible has happened. Tell me sister"

Reyna sighed "Today would be around the time they are priming up their canon to destroy the Republic. That would be considered one of dad's greatest mistakes and the likely event he would be executed is..." Kyle grasped both of her shoulders "Calm down Reyna, we won't let anything happen to dad. We won't let him miss our childhood" Reyna nodded slightly before they felt the ship slowly descend to land.

Rey eagerly got out of the Falcon to survey the area. She breathed in the air on the planet which she stood and was surprised and delighted not to feel any particles of sand entering everytime she breathes deeply.

Benji turned to Han "Would you mind if I can send a message to some of my relatives back in Hosnian Prime?" Han gave a shrug and gestured him towards the Falcon "Suit yourself kid" Benji nodded before he caught eyes with Reyna who smiled gratefully at him.

It was then Benji began sending out the warning with enough evidence he got from back home to make sure the residences in Hosnian Prime would evacuate and stop his father from further making any mistake that would send him away from his family.

**~oOo~**

"We are receiving an unknown transmission Commander and I think you may have to read this" Commander Korr Sella narrowed her eyes when she read the contents of the message "Can you track where this message came from?"

"There was an inscripted code ma'am. I don't know what to make of it" But Commander Korr Sella knew what that code meant. There wasn't anyone who knew what the code name 'Fulcrum' meant but those of the higher ups. This name was only used during the era of the Empire but to be used here with this unsettling message.

"Send out a full-scale evacuation now! This planet's no longer safe anymore!" one of the crew members wanted to ask what was going on before Korr Sella sent her a glare that would leave no questions asked.

_Whoever sent this must be close to General Organa. _


	14. Takodana

Reyna went out first to stretch her arms, feeling the cricks and pains from the wild events that happened after they traveled back in time. _"We can never catch a break, can we?" _Reyna thought wryly and waited until everyone was out and ready to head into the castle.

"I'm gonna stay here and help Chewie fix the Falcon. I know a thing or two about ships. She's in goo hands old man" Benji grinned as Han grimaced in the nickname. Somewhere inside, Chewie let out a chuckle loud enough for everyone outside to hear it.

"Oh laugh it up you walking carpet, if anything happens to her-" Han gestured to the Falcon and Benji raised his hands up in surrender "Don't worry Han, Benji's the best mechanic for the job" Kyle said and Han relented, not before looking back one last time before leading the group towards the castle.

"Solo, why are we here again?" Finn asked again "To get your droid on a clean ship" Han answered bluntly "Clean?" Rey looked at Han in confusion. They can't use the Falcon to deliver BB-8 to the Resistance because the Falcon was _dirty_?

Sensing the misunderstanding, Reyna spoke up "No Rey, not literally. First Order has a habit of tracking down almost any known Resistance Ships and Crafts...and believe me the Falcon that brought down the Empire is a big target ring" Han made a face when he glanced at Reyna who shrugged "I'm just saying...through the stories of the Rebellion and the Empire"_ from the point of view of their grandparents._

"Anyway, if you want BB-8 to get into the Resistance then Maz is our best bet"

"She sure knows the word 'obscure'. I'm surprised the First Order didn't take down this place years before they arrived. Given the obvious colorful Rebellion flags..."

Kyle mumbled as he stared straight at the statue of Maz with her arms stretched out. "A word of warning: Maz is a bit of an acquired taste so let me do the talking and don't stare..." Han warned "At what?" Everyone questioned. "Any of it" Han answered as the doors opened and the sounds of blaring music and people chatting, cheating their way in and getting drunk filled the air.

Somewhere in the crowd of aliens and humans, there was one small alien setting up drinks when she stopped and abruptly turned around to yell out "HAN SOLO!" As if that name meant a death plague, all occupants stopped at whatever they were doing and turned to the said man standing in front of the door.

"Remind me why Maz is our best bet in sending wheelie back at the Resistance when she clearly doesn't act like someone who knows the term 'keeping classified information quiet'!" Kyle whispered harshly towards an equally startled Finn "You sound like you hate her" Kyle scoffed "I don't hate her, I just tolerate her. Let's just say my first meeting with her wasn't exactly bordering on friendly"

He remembered a time when he, Benji, his gramps and their dad visited this place and the thousand year old startled him by shouting out "SOLO!" and then they proceeded to chat with her while he found himself often being stared at by those goggle-big eyes and the weird way she talks considering the Force...

"Yeah...we'll just go with that" Kyle said, patting Finn in the back. "Oh Boy..." Han sighed lowly before waving "Hey Maz!" Han greeted and just like that, everyone turned back to what they were doing as if the Smuggler turned General turned Smuggler Han Solo didn't just walk in unannounced.

Kyle turned to look away when Maz promptly walked up to them "Where's my boyfriend?" Maz asked, looking around the group. "Chewie's working on the Falcon along with another guy" Han casually answered. Maz narrowed her small eyes at them "I like that Wookie, I assume you need something...desperately" Maz said as she continues to stare at them. _"Typical" _Kyle and Reyna thought. Maz, a very known pirate queen, lived her long life understanding people and getting to know their motive.

"Let's get to it!" Maz said with a wave of her hand. Han indicated for the group to follow and Kyle stretched out his senses for any possible threat now that Maz had shouted out Han's name. He sensed only interest from other groups but halted when the group passed by a Grummgar and his group. The female beside him sent alarm bells ringing and Kyle gave Reyna a glance before she nodded.

They sat down on a vacant table while Maz went to put together some food. Reyna turned her gaze to the woman that went back beside the Grummgar and probed into her mind with no hesitation. That caused a slight reaction from the human female and caused her to wildly look around.

Reyna quickly shifted closer to Kyle who immediately shielded her from the woman's sight. Reyna's eyes widen when she caught a memory of the woman contacting the First Order a few minutes after they passed by.

_"We might get into trouble."_

_"Alright, stay sharp"_

"You two alright?" Han's voice snapped the two out of their communication and grinned at Han "Yeah...we just thought we saw someone familiar" Reyna said casually but Han narrowed his eyes, as if he knew there was something going on but Kyle and Reyna knew that was just Han's way of intimidating those around him.

Maz came back and both Han and Maz began talking "A map to Skywalker himself? You're right back in the mess" Han felt himself grimace. He wasn't going back in the mess, he was just delivering this droid. Which is not going back in the mess!

"Maz I just need you to deliver this droid to Leia"

"Hmm. No, you've been running away from this fight for too long" Maz didn't mean the fight between the Resistance and the First Order but rather the personal fight that had contributed to this war. "Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!" Maz added and Han felt a stab of pain in the chest "Leia doesn't want to see me"

Around this time, Benji came in once he was finished fixing up the major problems on the Falcon before Chewie told him to go after the others while he finishes up doing one last check. Benji came just in time to hear his grandfather speak like that.

Benji snorted as he came up to them "That might be the worst possible lie ever" All eyes turned to him and Benji stiffened at the slip up while Kyle and Reyna proceeded to glower at him. Trust Benji and his free-spirited mouth to shake things up.

"What I mean is that there might be a chance since you guys got married and love each other despite the obvious gap of a princess and a smuggler...from what I heard..." Reyna kicked Benji by the knee and Benji quickly sat down beside Kyle and kept silent.

"Please, we came here for your help from this fight"

"There's another fight?" Rey asked "There is only one fight if you combine all: The fight against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us" Maz said with conviction.

"There is no fight against the First Order!" Finn suddenly yelled, shocking everyone around him.


	15. The Vision

Kyle, Reyna and Benji blankly looked at him while the others looked at him with shock. Finn didn't stop "Look around, There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right-" Finn stopped when Maz adjusted her goggles and scrutinized him, her eyes becoming huge as she moved closer to Finn across the table.

"What's this? What are you doing?" Finn asked as Maz kept on going closer, knocking off food and plates "Hey, watch the food. You're wasting it" Benji said as he managed to save two plates but he was ultimately ignored by everyone whose eyes were trained on Finn and Maz. "Solo, what is she doing?" Finn asked in slight panic

"I don't know but it ain't good"

Han said lowly "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run" Maz stated while Rey glanced between Finn and Maz in confusion. Finn's eyes suddenly became sharp as steel, eyes that were hauntingly familiar during his time in the First Order.

"You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run" Rey is stunned by Finn's words while Han merely frowned. He knew something was fishy about the boy but didn't think so much about it.

Now...

Maz crawls back to her chair after a few moments of regarding Finn and gestured to some pirates in a corner "You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear" Rey felt horrified to even see Finn considering it.

"Finn!" Rey whispers harshly "Come with me" Finn pleads as he looks at Rey with something akin to what both of them had been missing almost all of their life.

_Family..._

"What about BB-8? We're not done yet. We've got to get him back to your base" BB-8 let out a series of beeps towards Finn, telling him not to go but stay and that his information on the First Order may help the Resistance.

"You also do realize that by running away at some point they will find you" Kyle said, not looking at Finn but knew he was speaking directly to the ex-stormtrooper. Finn didn't say anything for a few moments before saying "I can't" and stood up to walk towards the said pirates.

Rey stood up and went to follow him. Maz dials her lenses back to normal before turning to Han "Who's the girl?" Han opened his mouth to answer but no sound came "She's someone important" Reyna answers in Han's stead.

"Hmm...Maz pondered before glancing at the three "And who might you three be?" The Solo Siblings stiffened and Han answered for them "They were with Rey when I found them" Maz glanced at the three of them with narrowed eyes.

"It's better for you not to know..."

Kyle said.Reyna wanted to add more when she heard someone crying out in the distance "Could you excuse me for a bit?" She stood up and followed the sound that led to stairway that spiraled up.

Maz glanced at the retreating back of Reyna before she followed her. Han glanced at Reyna with Maz following her before he turned to Benji and Kyle with a questionable look.

"Uh...women right? Some things you just can't seem to understand" Benji said with a shrug and an easygoing smile. Han chuckled before sighing.

"Had a bad fight with your wife? I'm guessing that's the root of your problem"

Kyle asked and Han shrank from his seat "An argument that lead to our son...to the First Order" Han did not know why he was even telling these kids something personal but something about them seem so close to what he and Leia had with Ben right before _all of this_ occurred.

"You mean your son got kidnapped by the First Order?" Benji asked. He knew what had happened between his grandparents and his father in a vague sense of way but he needed to hear it from his grandfather what truly happened.

_"Kriff!" _Han thought and wanted to shut this conversation down but the way this Benji boy was looking at him with curious eyes and that small smile...

_It reminded him too much of his son._

"No..he wasn't..."

Kyle turned to Benji and was about to reprimand him for asking something so personal from their grandfather when they both felt an ominous shudder and the disturbance in the Force was so intense, Kyle only heard the ringing of his ears against Han's sudden concern and Benji yelling out that something was happening.

Kyle felt Benji grabbing his arm and leading him outside while the others followed, having felt the huge rumble as well and saw something horrible that sent others screaming and mumbling to themselves.

**~oOo~**

Reyna had followed the sound and ended up in a long dark hallway. Frowning, she felt for a switch or a torch she could light and found a lever. She suddenly found herself in a high tech hallway and voices ringing in her ears.

**_BEN!_**

Reyna screamed when everything tilted sideways and found herself falling face first in the ground. She sat up and found herself on the grounds of Mustafar.

**_Death to all Force Sensitives! _**

Reyna looked up to see a cloaked figure with his face shadowed by the cloak as he stared at the crumbling castle behind her.

**_No! _**

Reyna gasped as she stood up and looked behind her to see her younger self struggling to pull back a younger looking Kyle who was reaching out towards the most important person in their life.

**_Dad! _**

This was New Alderaan.

Crumbling to dust with the screams of the Force Sensitive citizens ringing in her ears. A sharp pain blooms in her chest and she looked to see a red lightsaber protruding through her chest.

Reyna gasped as she stumbled forward and grasped a crumbling structure nearby and heard malicious laughter in front of her.

**_Awaken The Daughter. _**

Reyna closed her eyes and stumbled back in a desperate attempt to get away. The last thing she saw when she can't breath anymore the smoke and hear the death screams of her people was the ceiling lights before she succumbed to the phantom pain in her chest.

**_Awaken!_**


	16. Family Ties

Benji and Kyle watched the planet that held the New Republic burn before their eyes like stars on their supernova phase. Chewie had met up with them when he had seen the red streaks of light.

"Did you make sure they received the distress signal?" Kyle asked. Benji nodded "I used the code name Nana said that was used during the fight against the Empire. Her allies should be able to recognize the name" A sudden shift from their bind sent Kyle reeling and turning back to the castle.

"Something's happened to Reyna!"

"Wait Kyle!" Benji quickly followed Kyle back inside while Han was busy still going over the Republic being blown to bits just like that. Finn arrived to see Han and Chewie looking up "It's the Republic. The First Order, they've done it" Finn said before looking around, searching for someone.

"Where's Rey?"

**~oOo~**

Benji felt he was being thrown left and right when Kyle ran down a hall before turning to another corner but then he saw a prone figure slumped against the wall "Reyna!" Benji knelt down and gently shook her awake while Kyle surveyed the area.

He was sure there had been echoes of the Force at work here but it vanished just as they had appeared.

_Just what did happen here?_

There was no time to answer the question when the walls shook and Benji dragged Reyna away from dusts that were falling "We've got to get out of here!" Benji yelled, hoisting Reyna up and carrying here in bridal style as they turned to where they went only to jump back when rocks and debris began falling down on them.

"Kriff! They're attacking the castle!" Benji cursed as they took a few steps back as the walls continued to collapse on them "Hang on!" Kyle said as he shoved his hands forward while Benji shielded a still unconscious Reyna with his body.

**~oOo~**

Reyna groaned as she regained consciousness followed by a throbbing headache and..._a taste of dust?_

"Rise and shine sleeping sunshine!" Reyna swore she could feel Benji grinning. She could hear Kyle grunting and the sounds of a fight brewing somewhere "Where are we? Why is it so dark?" Reyna asked as her vision cleared. "It would help if Kyle can get the weight off my back already" Benji grumbled.

"Too many eyes on the sky. They'd notice us using the Force right away and alert Supreme Disfigured Head and we'd be hunted down"

Reyna shifted and shoved her hand elsewhere and managed to create a hole big enough for one person to come out. "I'll go first and cover you" Benji said as he shifted and crawled out halfway before blasting nearby stormtroopers before continuing to crawl and landed on his knees.

He stood up and began to draw a lot of attention to himself and ran away from the hole blasting troopers left and right.

Reyna grunted as she tumbled out of the debris "Incoming!" Kyle shouted as he rolled out and landed face first on the ground.

"Freeze!" Reyna looked up and saw two stormtroopers with their guns raised at them. Reyna dove and punched the one trooper on the left while Kyle kicked the trooper on the right to the ground. "We'll take these, thank you" Reyna said and grabbed a blaster and a mace. "That's mine" Kyle said, grabbing the blaster and Reyna grumbled "Men..."

While Benji raced off to find the others, Kyle and Reyna took down troopers surrounding the other retreating innocents surrounding Takodana. "Where the kriff is Benji?" Kyle cursed when he and Reyna saw troopers slowly gathering in one spot.

"That must be where gramps and the others are"

"Solos always attract attention...consider it a curse and a blessing" Kyle grunted as they began blasting and slashing their way towards Benji. Then there was an ear piercing roar across the lake which made Kyle and Reyna pause and the troopers to quickly move into action while many of them still aimed their blasters at the two.

"Here they come..." Reyna muttered when they caught sight of the X-wings and Resistance Spacecrafts beginning to fire at the First Order.

Benji caught sight of the oncoming Resistance and let out a shout for joy as they managed to take down the troopers holding them as prisoners. Reyna and Kyle appeared with blaster and mace in hands "Where were you two? You missed out most of the fun" Benji grinned.

"Funny, we were having our own fun" Kyle turned to Han and scanned for any injuries "You okay Han?" Han nodded "Fine, no need to look at me like your my nurse" Benji coughed and Reyna lightly chuckled while Kyle waved it off saying "Just making sure the elderly is safe. That does not include Chewie" which earned a glare from Han and a bellowing laugh from Chewie.

Benji frowned when he couldn't spot his mother "Where's Rey?" Kyle stretched out his consciousness and saw a faint image of Rey running around with a blaster that Han gave her in hand. A sudden presence made Kyle pull himself back and shuddered when he felt the presence futilely chase after him to no avail.

"Is he-" Reyna didn't have to finish the question when there, breaking out from the forest line, Kylo Ren walking towards his shuttle carrying an unconscious Rey in his arms. Han looks at the figure of his son in horror and in shock at how he looked almost exactly like Vader. He was barely recognizable.

**~oOo~**

Kylo Ren stormed towards his shuttle with purpose though gently carrying the scavenger in his arms. She had the map sealed in her mind and though Kylo wanted nothing more than to slice her and continue his search for the droid, the sudden presence that surrounded both of them made him pause and decided to take her instead.

He was about to step on the ramp when-

There it was again.

Kylo Ren turned his gaze to a particular direction to see three figures eliminating the troopers surrounding them, creating a berth. Their gazes met and Kylo never felt his world stop and shudder. Not like the day his parents sent him away, never to be seen again in person.

It was like looking at reflections of himself, especially when his eyes landed on the one wearing a black shirt and a grey vest.


	17. The Resistance

The siblings froze under their father's stare and though it was only minutes, it felt like hours for them. Benji screamed in pain when a blaster shot managed to hit his shoulder. That jostled both his two siblings and Kylo Ren back to whatever daze they were in. Reyna quickly swung and threw the blunt end of her mace to the stormtrooper while Kyle checked Benji's condition. Kylo swiftly turned and briskly walked up the ramp, lightly shaken at what he saw.

"Stop groaning, your fine" Kyle said when the blaster wound vanished before his eyes as soon as Reyna placed her hands on Benji's injured shoulder "There's bound to be remnants of a phantom pain. Let a man feel pain for awhile" Benji grumbled. They watched as the ship lifted off the ground and took off in an instant all the while the remaining troopers swiftly retreated.

They found Han who was in a daze, probably at seeing his son for the first time since the Incident and most possibly meeting his estranged wife that might be in the Resistance Transport now. Finn was in hysterics "He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She's gone!" Finn wailed and Han nodded while raising his hand to signal Finn to stop "Yeah, yeah I know..." Finn was visibly shaking and Reyna took the reign of comforting him.

Kyle and Benji stood behind Han as he strode towards a Resistance Transport. Resistance fighters and medical members began pouring out to help the injured. Among them within the ship was the princess-turned-general Leia Organa. The two froze, her halfway out of the transport and him a few meters away from the debris surrounding him.

Neither wanted to break away or talk for fear that the moment one moves, everything would be an illusion. "Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, C3PO!" A very familiar gold droid came into Han's view, snapping the estranged couple from their daze.

_Well this just turned awkward._

"You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm" Han rolled his eyes and Leia inwardly sighed and suddenly found the entire scene slowly becoming awkward enough to give C3PO a look when the droid turned to her direction in its excitement "Look who it is! Did you see who...Oh" C3PO froze from the look Leia was giving him and decided to give the two of them some space "Excuse me, Prin- uh, General. Sorry. Come along, BB-8. Quickly" BB-8 commented about C3PO getting his proper arm reinstalled else he would naturally stand out for the First Order as a target.

"You changed your hair" Han attempted a conversation "Same jacket" Leia added shortly. Han felt himself grin, a familiar grin he would always make when they were younger and would banter and throw arguments at each other before all this bantha shit happened.

"No, new jacket"

Chewie slowly walks up to Leia, saying a few words of greeting before Leia's vision was swept up by loads of wookie fur which she eagerly accepted as she hugged Chewie. Han had a painful and complicated look on his face when Leia finished hugging Chewie "I saw him. Leia I saw our son. He was here" Leia' gave Han a painful look back before her gaze drifted to the two other people talking to 3PO and BB-8.

Han noticed and lightly grinned "Leia I want you to meet Kyle and Benji" At the sound of their names, Benji and Kyle turned their attention to Han and Leia. The General froze when she saw them. Benji and Kyle froze along with her, not knowing if she could recognize instantly they are related.

To their relief, the General relaxed and smiled "Hello" She greeted politely and Benji had to jab at Kyle when he almost made a move to bow in front of Leia. That would surely trigger something in her.

Reyna had managed to calm Finn down enough for them to introduce themselves to the General when Kyle promptly covered Reyna from Leia's gaze and moved away "Apologies, I have something to discuss with my sister" Reyna gave Kyle a look and he hastily began untangling her hair from its usual braid "The last thing we need is Nana questioning us on why you're wearing such a complex and intricate Alderaanian Braid" Reyna nearly slapped herself.

Most people in the galaxy may have forgotten the symbolic meaning of braids in Alderaan but the Alderaanian people would never forget their culture, much less their princess.

"I'll remember myself" Reyna said before they turned back to face Leia with small smiles "Sorry, my sister isn't used to meeting some higher ups in the Resistance, much less the General" Leia grinned though her gaze kept on glancing at Kyle and Benji.

"You said your folks are part of the Resistance. You must have met Leia one time or the other" Benji shook his head "We only talk to our folks in the Resistance less. Don't want to alert any First Order White Heads to come barging in" Leia perked up "We are heading to D'qar shortly. Why don't you come along and you might meet your family there"

"That would be great" Benji said. Kyle and Reyna looked at each other with serious expressions, time to meet the Resistance.

**~oOo~**

Their uncle always talked about the original Resistance Base in D'qar, a green planet with a ring of asteroids, before it was blown up by the First Order. Words could not describe the planet and the Resistance base when they saw it first hand.

It was remote and large grass mounds cover the hangars which provide shelter and protection. Kyle snapped himself out of his reverie. They have more pressing matters to solve than sightseeing the military base their Nana formed.

"We should go find a secluded place to meditate" Reyna said. Benji turned to Han exiting the Falcon and walked up to him "Do you know a secluded place for the three of us to medi-talk about stuff. The last few hours were kinda tense for the both of us especially seeing the Jedi Killer" Benji had patted himself in the back for not stuttering or hesitating in speaking his dad's less appealing name.

Han lightly winced but recovered quickly enough for a person to think it was just an illusion but not for Benjamin Han Solo though he didn't say anything that would indicate he noticed.

"I'm not sure kid. I've rarely been here and I'm pretty sure I'm not welcomed here by the General" Han said, eyes avoiding Benjamin's own.

Suddenly feeling the old man need some time alone, Kyle spoke up "Well if you need us, we'll just be somewhere that's quiet. We have a lot to talk about" Han didn't say anything but judging from the body changing from stiff to relax, Kyle knew he needed time to process meeting his son again.

"Come on you two" Kyle said before walking off to a random direction with Reyna and Benji following behind.

They managed to find a suitable spot with less activity but clear enough for the Resistance to see them in case they were called too.

"So how are we going to do this?" Benji asked. Reyna shrugged her shoulders "Hope we reach mom before dad does something damaging" Reyna said. Their father had told them how much their mother hated him to the point of even stabbing him in the stomach, which she healed of course.

"Just concentrate and reach out to mom. Time for the two of them to have a proper introduction"

"I can't believe we're playing matchmaker for our parents. Wait, is this why they're both so adamant on me not giving out advises to Paul on his girlfriend? Did they meet our past future selves?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Benji. This is a different universe altogether which means we three are an anomaly in this universal time period. It's a miracle no force sensitive out there feels something amiss"

Kyle reasoned before the three sat cross legged facing each other "Just like what mom taught us" Reyna breathed before closing her eyes the three felt the Force shift within them before they fell into a meditative state.

**~oOo~**

Leia paused after hearing another report of First Order activity when she felt the Force greatly shift the area around her. Her gaze drifted to the direction where the siblings went.

"General?"

Leia shook her head and gestured to continue on the updated reports about Starkiller Base.


	18. Ties that Bind

It wasn't the first time the siblings reached out to their parents like this when they needed them but were unable to be there for them for some specific reasons when they are off world.

They found themselves in a room devoid of any life and it would make any claustrophobic person go mad. They saw Rey strapped in a modified Interrogation chair unconscious but alive but she was not alone. They felt him coming long before the doors opened as Kylo Ren strode in, eyeing the unconscious Rey before settling himself on a seat in front of her.

They knew their father was strong, stronger than anyone in the Force which made him a dangerous opponent and in this time period, he reveled in darkness. The only thing that kept Ren from being alerted to the other presence in the room is Kyle.

**"Normally I would find this disgusting as a kid and I can't believe it still is...despite how the setting feels like in a horror film in one of dad's old holo films"** Benji grunted with a wrinkle of his nose. When the kids were young, their parents were pretty much lovey dovey almost every time they were alone. How'd you think the ages of the sibling were merely one year apart?

There was a clamor as Rey woke up with a start and found herself strapped in a chair. She surveyed the area before her gaze landed on the masked figure sitting in front of her. "Where am I?" She asked with her voice controlled, hiding the slight jolt of fear that raced across her spine.

"You're my guest" The masked figure said simply. That short answer made some traces of anger present on Rey's face as she asked again "Where are the others?". The siblings watched their parents interact with each other **"I feel like I'm eavesdropping on my parents' make out session"** Benji muttered as he watched his mother's gaze turned curious to the man in front of her.

"You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea"

A pulse.

Small but noticeable enough for Reyna's defenses to alert her of another presence within the vicinity. Seeing her brothers distracted by watching their parents, Reyna quietly moved out of them room and surveyed the area as stormtroopers in groups of two or one would pass by or through her during their daily checks in some parts of the ship for any suspicious activity.

**_Who are you?_**

Her gaze shifted to the darkness in the corner with narrowed eyes, hands clenching as she grasped her saber. The shadow slightly grew until it loomed over her and what she saw past that was a face she recognized.

**"It's happening" **Kyle said as he watched his father trying to invade his mother's mind but to no avail when Rey began to fight back. The thread of their bond was slowly forming and judging from the surprised look on his father's face, he felt it.

A sharp scream from Reyna brought both brothers to attention when they saw her being thrown in, passing through Rey and Kylo Ren before slamming her back against the wall **"Reyna!"** Benji screamed as he crouched down to help his sister up. Kyle saw the darkness approaching his parents and before either Benji or a disoriented Reyna could do anything, Kyle flung himself straight into the darkness.

To Rey and Kylo's eyes, the room was bright with the lights on. To the siblings, darkness swallowed the whole room. **"Okay, what the kriff is happening here?!"** Benji shouted as he spun wildly around when he couldn't see his parents anymore. Darkness surrounded Reyna and Benji with no sign of Kyle anywhere.

**"Kyle!"** Reyna called out but there was no answer.

**~oOo~**

Kyle found himself standing in a planet devoid of life. He recognized this planet despite the ruins of a civilization and flora and fauna. An illusion, one that had already happened.

This planet was once his home.

"Do you like it? I made some improvements while you were off searching for family..."

Kyle froze before swiftly turning to the face of a young man of his age with brown hair, freckles across his face and eyes that would be mistaken for a man whose only seen nothing but good in this world but Kyle was quick to know a facade when he sees one.

"If it isn't Cadeus Shaw..." Gone was the calm and cool tone Kyle often used when speaking to strangers. Instead, his eyes turned cold and his tongue sharp and icy as a lightsaber slicing through its foes.

"My, my, Kyle. You were never this hostile when we would always meet during one of your grandmother's meetings"

"That was before. You fooled almost everyone in the galaxy until you showed your true colors thanks to my sister" Cadeus yawned as if he was bored "But by then it was already too late and the galaxy whom your family so much love and hate fell into ruin"

"All because you hated the force sensitives that were growing in numbers. Why? You never even gave an explanation to that" A tick in Cadeus' face appeared as they began to circle around each other. Both tense and ready to attack the other "I don't need an explanation. Those things were personal to begin with"

Kyle saw it long before Cadeus as both men launched at each other red lightsaber and a lightning that manifested into a sword clashed against each other "I remember you having your own saber. What happened to it? Got tired of using it after I made some...modifications?" Kyle saw red as explosive shocks went out of his body and directly towards Cadeus.

Cadeus laughed as he dodged them "Still as temperament as ever. Like father, like son it seems" His eyes gazed to the manifested saber in Kyle's hand "You know in doing that will only exhaust you more which gives me the upper hand in this fight" Kyle gritted his teeth and he knew Cadeus was right.

Using Force Lightning gives off way more energy enough to exhaust a person or leave him on his deathbed if used too many times. No wonder rarely anyone would use this technique and consider it an ability only for those of the Dark side.

**_KYLE!_**

The illusion wavered and Cadeus frowned in annoyance "That sister of yours is very irritating" Kyle smirked, feeling smug and a twinge of pride "She's a Solo for sure" Without anymore hesitation, Kyle used whatever he had left to push Cadeus away from him and shatter the illusion he was in.

The first thing he saw was inky, unstable darkness.

**~oOo~**

Reyna saw him stumble out before Benji, who was busy warding off the darkness that getting a little too close to the thread that was slowly beginning to weave around Rey and Kylo as their bond began to awaken.

**"Where have you been?"** Reyna asked **"Is this really the time to ask a question like that? I need help here!"** Benji shouted when some of the darkness touched parts of the thread and began to wither.

Meanwhile, Rey and Kylo had felt something shift within them. Something profound in ways they couldn't understand or comprehend yet they felt a certain wrongness to it like something latched on and began tofester rapidly.

**"What is this?"** Benji gagged. Kyle narrowed his eyes **"This looks familiar"** Reyna perked up when she heard something. Were those whispers?

**"Kyle if you have any force thingy ideas, now would be a good time!"** Benji shouted. Kyle gritted his teeth as he glanced between Rey and Kylo's figures that were barely visible from the darkness that surrounded them.

**"Do you guys hear that?"** Reyna asked. **"Hear what?"** Benji shouted. Kyle snapped his fingers **"Reyna this may be our only chance. Grab mom while I grab dad. Benji, hold onto that thread as tight as you can!"** Benji muttered something under his breath as Reyna grabbed the shoulder of her mother whose face was wracked with pain.

Kyle grabbed the shoulder of Kylo and began to mutter something under his breath. Both Benji and Reyna had no idea what he just uttered but screams coming from different directions of the darkness rang in their ears.

**"Whatever it is that you're doing it's working!"** Benji shouted despite the pain that was ringing in his ears.

**_Remind me to bring something that plugs the ears next time. _**

Feeling his hands heat up, Benji looked down to realize the thread he was desperately holding was suddenly glowing brightly enough for eyes to go blind.

Kylo felt something invade his mind despite the effort to put up a barrier, he felt her enter and scavenge through the memories. It was enough for him to grit his teeth in anger.

But she was not alone.

Whispers of his failures brought out fresh anger and something akin to pain. Then there were whispers of the disappointment he brought to his family and to himself. Then came the image of his grandfather. His cold mask staring straight at him, his breathing ringing through Kylo's ears. Behind Vader was a young man with blond hair staring at him with an indescribable look on his face. That was the last straw.

_Make it stop!_

He felt a weight on his shoulder and from the corner of his eye, saw the same young man he saw in Takodana. His face etched into a thin line as the young man uttered words he couldn't understand. It was then the heavy feeling in his chest lightened.

Rey saw the emotions being eagerly displayed throughout his mind and though he was the first one to make the move she still found it uncomfortable to be in someone else's mind. There she saw what he saw as well as his failures and disappointments. It wasn't enough for her to understand but there was one thing she did understand when his mind strayed close to the image of Darth Vader.

"You...you're afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

That was enough for Kylo to withdraw his hand and his presence in her mind and took a step back. Rey breathed deeply when she felt him leave her mind as they stared at each other. One was still and cautious while the other was confused and rattled.

When Kylo left, Rey felt the renewed energy she had decrease and felt her vision turn blurry. Whatever happened here, she was glad he didn't get to see the map on her mind. Her thoughts turned back to Kylo Ren's face when the mask was removed. She had thought to find a disfigured face or something horrible for an ordinary person to look at. Instead she saw a man with handsome features.

She had seen Finn as a handsome man, considering he was the first face that was pleasant to look at among the inhabitants of Jakku but-

Rey shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling sleep welcome her and her thoughts on Kylo Ren vanished.

**~oOo~**

Back in D'qar, Han had gone to look for the three siblings when Leia requested for a general meeting. Now that Finn had information on Starkiller and the next attack after the destruction of Hosnian Prime was the Resistance, there was no time to sit around anymore.

He suddenly felt the ground shakeand while some would think it would just be a passing groundshake, Han knew better from experience.

He raced off into the forest with Chewie roaring at him in bewilderment. Wondering if something had happened to make his friend run like that.

Chewie finally caught up with Han and saw his stricken face and knew why when he turned his gaze to the direction where Han was looking.

The glow of Rey and Kylo's bond sent out a blinding shockwave that sent the siblings back to their meditating bodies.

Kyle had immediately collapsed when he felt himself come to his body and was flung away and landed somewhere not far from the base.

Benji had the most injuries. When the bond awakened, its defences went up and attacked the darkness surrounding it, including the siblings. Benji's hands were slightly burnt when he held the thread in his hands and there was blood steadily flowing from his nose but he was otherwise okay.

Reyna was still conscious when she came to her body but all the energy she had was transferred to Rey and could not find herself to move.

She turned her gaze to see Benji's form a little way off but still visible. It was then her vision turned blurry and everything went black.

The last thing she heard was someone calling for the medic.


	19. Plan for Rescue

Reyna woke up with a pounding headache and for a moment, fell into a state of panic and defensiveness when she didn't recognize where she was. She relaxed when her gaze fell unto a medical droid and made the conclusion she was in the medic ward of the Resistance.

How she ended here was still blurry for her to remember clearly.

The doors of the medical ward opened and in came Han Solo and Chewbacca. He stared at her blinking eyes in shock "You're awake...that was fast" Han mumbled the last part "How long was I out?" Reyna asked.

"Give a couple hours or so..." Han replied. Reyna scanned her surroundings for a moment "Where are my brothers?" Reyna asked. "They're fine. The brooding brother of yours though looked pretty out of it when he woke up" Reyna perked up when Han mentioned Kyle's behavior.

"Where is he?" Reyna asked as she slowly sat up. Chewbacca roared at her and went to her side to help her sit up. Han gestured out "He's in another room. You shouldn't be moving around yet. You took quite a beating when we found you" Han fretted.

That surprised the pilot as he stared down at Reyna. There was something about her gaze that reminded Han all to much of Ben. The innocent look she gave him was enough for him to act suddenly like a loon.

"I'm fine. I need to be with Kyle" Reyna pleaded. Chewie roared and looked at Han for permission to which the pilot nodded and waved them away "We're heading off to Starkiller Base in a few hours. If you wanna come with, be prepared" Han said before he left.

Reyna looked at Chewie who shrugged his shoulders before leading her to where they kept Kyle in.

**~oOo~**

Kyle eyed the ceiling above him, making no move to disturb the medical droid that was assigned to him. He partially blamed Cadeus Shaw for Benji's injuries, despite it being non-fatal.

Though it didn't stop the self loathing he had on himself for putting Benji, his own brother, in danger like that.

_If this keeps up. Will I be able to protect mom and dad from him? _

That brought out a haunting memory he'd rather forget. Shaking his head, he stared blankly at the wall across him for a few seconds before the door opened and in walked Reyna and Chewie.

Kyle lightly jumped in surprise. "You okay?" Reyna asked and Kyle scoffed "You should be asking Benji for that" Said person was still laying down in a medical bed being treated.

"I'm more worried about you right now and frankly, so would Benji" Kyle have Reyna a disbelieving look before Reyna asked Chewie for some privacy with Kyle. The wookie complied but not without looking at Kyle with concern and left to prepare for the oncoming battle.

"May not be our Great Uncle now but he's already starting to take the part" Reyna giggled and Kyle smiled lightly. "In all seriousness though, are you okay?" Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"We aren't the only ones here" Reyna was confused for a moment at what Kyle had said when her eyes widen in realization. "You mean he followed us here?!" Kyle nodded.

"How?..." Reyna mumbled and placed the room, wincing once in awhile "You need to sit down" Kyle said sternly "_I _need to move. _You_ need to get it together when we leave for Starkiller Base" Kyle looked at Reyna in shock "We're going?" Reyna nodded.

"If what I saw was true. Then there is a high chance of Han..." Kyle held up a hand for Reyna to stop "Alright we're going but we leave Benji behind to recover" Benji, laying across them in another bed, grunted before opening his eyes.

"At least bring with you your sabers" Kyle perked up at the word 'sabers'. "You brought it with you?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"Although Cadeus tainted it. It is yours no matter what" Benji said hoarsely before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Reyna looked at Kyle deep in thought. "So, what are you going to do now?" Kyle looked at Reyna then at Benji before sighing.

"It's been a long time...this time I'm not the one to turn back again"

Kyle said and Reyna grinned before she opened up Benji's bag to the hidden compartment and found the two sabers looking exactly as it was the day their owner discarded them.

Reyna didn't touch the one saber that looked burned and charred but still stable.

"Ready when you are"

Reyna said. Kyle grabbed the saber in her hand before clutching the other one and quickly holstering it to his side.

"Let's get our parents"

**~oOo~**

Chewie and Finn followed Han's orders as they prepare the Falcon for one more daring run since the Empire. "Chewie check that Donal Capitator. C'mon Let's go" Han noticed Finn handling the bombs carelessly "Finn be careful with those - they're explosives" Han said and Finn gaped at him in shock.

"Now you tell me?!" Finn asked incredulously, looking at the bombs before securing them gently.

Han moved to check another section of the Falcon before he heard a voice behind him "Y'know, no matter how much we fought. I've always hated watching you leave" Leia said with a shake of her head.

"That's why I did it. So you'd miss me" Han said with all the Solo Charm he had. Leia felt something in her jump. Despite how aged Han look, he still managed to make her heard race.

_Ever the scoundrel he is. _

"I did miss you" Leia said softly and damn did Han felt his insides melt at seeing the look she always gave him. The look that was reserved only for him.

"It wasn't all that bad, was it? Huh?" Han asked "Some of it was good" Both were reminded back of the happy times with each other, with Ben when he was a child, with the rest of their misfit crew still together.

"Pretty good" Leia answered honestly and it takes all of her Senator Training to will herself not to cry for it looks like there may be a chance that one of them might not come back.

She didn't want to dwell of the thought of Han being gone for good. "Some things never change.." Han said with a sigh. "True, you still drive me crazy" Han smiled then pulled Leia in a hug.

Leia closed her eyes when she felt her eyes beginning to turn wet "If you see our son, being him home" Han didn't reply to Leia but they both knew that he was going to goddamn try and bring their boy back.

They won't abandon him this time.

**~oOo~**

Kyle and Reyna watched their grandparents hug each other and share a moment. "It's frightening" Kyle suddenly said. Reyna turned to give him a puzzled look.

"It's frightening how easy it is to fall when you lose something or someone important to you..." Reyna chuckled.

"When had that never happened in any generation of our family? The best we can do is to be there when they need us and we'll be there when dad needs it"

_Yes but who's going to be there for Cadeus? _

Kyle remembered a young boy who looked up to him as a hero and a friend then compared it to the stone cold, maniacal man he saw today.


	20. Ileenium

"How are we getting in?" Finn asked as Han pilots the Falcon with Finn right behind Chewie and Han. The siblings decided to sit back in the lounge area.

"Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything travelling slower than lightspeed from getting through.

Finn suddenly felt dread fill his stomach "We're gonna make our landing approach at lightspeed?!" Chewie let out an affirmative roar.

"Alright Chewie get ready" Han says as he glances at the Panel Indicators. "And Now!" Han said. The siblings felt the Falcon jolt, and the sounds of something hitting the Falcon.

"What's going on in there?!" Reyna screamed. "Nothing! Just trying to get past the tree lines" Finn screamed. There was more sounds of trees being uprooted. Kyle could already picture the pissed off look in Benjamin's face. The Millennium Falcon was his heart and soul in his childhood and it would soon become his ship.

There was a loud thud and the siblings felt themselves lurch forward before steadying themselves. They felt the Falcon suddenly canted to a stop and they sighed with relief before standing up and walking out of the lounge area.

"Nice flying Solo" Kyle grinned and Han grumbled about being called 'Solo' again under his breath. Finn looked like he was just glad the trip was over.

"Alright Finn lead the way" Reyna said and Finn never felt the word responsibility weigh heavy on his two shoulders now than this time where the galaxy's fate rests on their shoulders.

**~oOo~**

Benji was still unconscious when General Leia entered the room. A medical droid greeted politely. Leia glanced down at the boy resting peacefully before frowning slightly.

The Force surrounding the boy was different from the usual she always felt around her brother and non-force sensitives.

She lightly placed her hand on Benji forehead, when it began to sweat and his face went from peaceful to distressed, and began to rub gently.

Benji felt the tension ease and he sighed with relief. There was only one person who could make him feel like all the worries and tensions fade away.

"Na...na..."

There was a thud as Leia dropped the cane she used to support herself in shock. She had a brief memory with Han and Ben when they had..._the talk_. Ben had gone ten shades pink from Han's very, _very _graphic description of the whole subject.

Leia had dreamt of the chance of having grandkids and the thought of hearing them say 'Nana' to her while they were in her care when Ben would be away with his wife and - she's getting ahead of herself.

Leia shook her head before she left the room. Maybe the boy misspoke or said a few other words she didn't hear.

**~oOo~**

**_A few hours later..._**

Five people crossed the terrain as Walkers appear on the horizon and they immediately took cover behind a base structure.

_Kriff, I'm freezing!_

Finn wailed inwardly as he huddled his winter wear closer. It had been a long walk from getting here and already he felt like ice was forming on his insides.

Glancing at Kyle, Reyna wanted to bash his head when the young man appeared to have no reaction to the cold.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We'll get in that way" Finn said, peering over to take a loo"What was your job when you were based here?" Han asked casually.

"Sanitation" Finn answered plainly. Han's eyes widen in disbelief and Kyle and Benji slapped their hands on their foreheads. Han pushed Finn to the wall "Sanitation?! Then how do you know how to disable the shields?" Han asked.

He was really wondering if he could trust this kid.

"I don't. I'm just here to get Rey" Finn said and Kyle snapped at Finn "You do realize that the galaxy is placing their lives on our shoulders here, right?!"

"We'll figure it out" Finn said in reassurance before he brightened up "We'll use the Force" He added. Kyle and Reyna turned around to avoid laughing in front of Finn's face.

"That's not how the Force works!" Han said in exasperation. Chewie let out a moan in complaint. Han looked at Chewie in disbelief "Oh really you're cold?" Chewie replies back with an affirmative moan.

"How is that even possible. You're covered in fur and we're covered in skin!"

Chewie let out a growl at Kyle "Sensitive fur? Is there even such a thing?!" Finn felt uncomfortable as he was the only one who didn't understand Shyriiwook and made it a mission to understand the language.

"Are we done? Let's go" Han said impatiently.

**~oOo~**

A stormtrooper waited to board a Transport Compartment when the door suddenly whooshed open and the trooper was greeted by the shocked and tense faces of Han, Chewie, Finn, Reyna and Kyle.

"Hey!" The last the trooper saw was the shot of Chewie's blaster before he was out. Kyle and Chewie dragged him out of sight to avoid any confrontations. Han and Finn peer around the corner warily.

"The longer we're here the less luck we're going to have. The shields?" Han asked Finn, hoping the ex-stormtrooper might have something that could be useful.

Finn pondered for a moment before brightening and grinning "I have an idea about that" Han, Reyna and Kyle looked at Finn who gestured them to follow him.

**~oOo~**

Captain Phasma headed down to a corridor which was devoid of any stormtroopers walking around for perimeter check. She was caught by surprise when Chewie T-boned her.

Arms around Phasma, Chewie forced her to face Finn Finn held his blaster at Phasma.

"Remember me?" Finn asked "FN-2187" Phasma answered stoically. "Not anymore. The name's Finn. I'm in charge now Phasma, I'm in charge" Seeing Finn losing himself to getting a kick out of his former captain made Han pat Finn down.

"Bring it down, bring it down"

Finn breathed deep before saying "Follow me" Finn led them to a workstation and forcefully pushed Phasma to sit down. The image on the screen flashed on the shields surrounding the base.

Phasma hesitates.

"You want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields" Finn said harshly with his, Han and Chewie's blasters pointed at her.

"You're making a big mistake" Phasma said "Do it" Finn said insistently and Han doesn't know how long he could hold Chewie off especially when he moan talked about blasting her head off then blasting at the workstation connecting to the shields.

**"Shields Disable Initiate" **The computer beeps as they saw the shields slowly disappear layer by layer "Solo if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey" Finn said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without her" Han said in reassurance. The computer beeps out a final **"Shields Disabled" **before Phasma suddenly stood up.

Reyna and Kyle tensed up at the abrupt motion "You can't be stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all" Phasma said harshly.

Finn's answer was a shove of his blaster under her chin "I disagree. What do we do with her?" Finn asked, turning to Han.

The old smuggler brightened up when he recalled an experience in the Empire from his youth.

"Is there a garbage chute? Trash Compactor?" Phasma and Finn looked at him. The ex-stormtrooper grinned, getting into Han's meaning.

"Yeah we do"

**~oOo~**

Kylo felt him before he saw it.

Troopers stormed inside the ship, looking for any rebels or anything that could lead to a trap or straight to the Resistance Base.

"Ship's clear" A trooper said after a deep search. Kylo Ren entered the ship, scanning it from top to bottom. When he had been a child, it was his dream to become a pilot like his father and own the legendary Millennium Falcon.

He made it into the cockpit as he glances at the pilot seat, memories threatening to overwhelm him.

"Han Solo..."

Kylo growled in anger and yet, there was a hint of longing if his father were here to finally bring him home after years of estrangement.

He suddenly felt multiple life force and the sound of Resistance ships approaching. Kylo quickly got out of the ship and spotted the Resistance Ships from a distance.

He mildly wondered what plan they have now when the Hosnian Prime is no more.


	21. The Walkway

Kyle and Reyna heard the sounds of TIE fighters moving out and they knew the battle was already underway. "We'll use the charges to blow up that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire but I'll need cover" Finn said seriously, the sudden years of training as a stormtrooper kicking in his system.

"You sure you're up for this?" Han asked. From what he knew of this guy, Finn tends to run away when things get...out of hand that would be too much for him.

"Hell no" Finn said "I'll go in and try to find Rey-" Kyle and Reyna felt their gaze draw to the back of Finn and grinned when they saw Rey appearing to come out from the structures of the wall and climbing back to the main level.

Finn noticed that Han kept on pointing his chin up while Reyna and Kyle were grinning for no reason. "What are you guys doing? Why are - I'm trying to come up with a plan" Finn said, feeling he has no time for any of his teammates to start acting weird.

Han patted him with his blaster before directing it to the back of Finn. The ex-stormtrooper glanced back and stared in disbelief and relief as he watched Rey climbing back to the main level.

"Well that takes care of finding her"

**~oOo~**

Rey remained vigilant as she managed to haul herself up before racing off to a corner. Hearing a sound, she readies her rifle as she turns to face her opponents only to see Finn, Han, Chewie and the two siblings.

Finn and Rey embraced as they both felt relief at seeing each other again. Reyna and Kyle felt relief their mother was unharmed though they even wonder why they were even worried to begin with.

"Are you alright?" Han asked. Rey answered with a short "Yeah" which made Han answer with a "Good" before he and Chewie looked around for any incoming troopers "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked worriedly as he scanned Rey up and down.

Rey's mind went back to the young man in the interrogation room and shook that thought away. "Finn what are you doing here?" When she knew Finn deserted the First Order, she was confused as to why he had returned to this place.

"We came back for you" Finn said. Rey was shocked speechless as tears began to gather. Back in Jakku, all she looked after was herself with no one to look after or care too.

Chewie lets out a roar and Finn glances at him briefly in confusion "What'd he say?" Rey smiles and lightly laughs under her breath.

"That it was your idea" Finn now felt awkward and suddenly found the ground interesting. He blamed himself again for not learning Shyriiwook or he wouldn't be in this awkward position.

"You really need to start learning Finn, who knows what Chewie might say to embarrass you" Kyle said with a grin. Rey pulled him and Reyna in a hug.

She felt their tense shoulders relax and wrap their arms around her "We're glad you're safe" Kyle whispered, hugging her tighter before he and Reyna released Rey.

"Escape now. Hug later" Han said impatiently and Kyle snorted. He knew how smitten his grandfather was towards his grandmother based on the obvious secret stash of romantic holo vids with the guy being the cool and ladies man type.

_You should watch your words gramps. They might backfire sooner or later. _

**~oOo~**

Back in the Resistance Base, Leia watched as the Resistance Ships are slowly being decimated one by one "General, are you seeing this?" Leia's face turned grim.

"Two more X-wings down. That's half of our fleet destroyed" Viber Dand announced. "And their weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes! It would take a miracle to save us now" C-3PO exclaimed and the robotic words range heavily across the room.

"Then stop yapping and get me a ship" A new voice echoed and all gazes and attention went towards Benjamin leaning against the doorframe and staring at them intensely.

"Sir, your injuries have yet to be healed. Going there would be suicide" C-3PO said and moved towards Benji to move him back to the medical lab but Benji raised an index finger up and that shut C-3PO up and Leia to gaze at the action that was so similar to Han when he would be serious for once.

"Never tell me the odds and its my arms that'll be doing the work" He gazed at Leia with a pleading look. "I need to find my siblings and I'm sure you have someone you want to come home"

All eyes turned to Leia and Benji as they stared at one another before Leia waved a hand to one of the Resistance members "Let him have one"

Benji grinned before following the direction the person went to gear up and find his wayward siblings.

_I just hope I can get to them in time. _

The dreaded feeling in his gut swirled around him and he knew that whenever he had a bad feeling, that would result it into coming true.

**~oOo~**

The team decided to split in two groups. Han, Chewie and Kyle would be in charge of planting the bombs in the oscillator while Rey, Finn and Reyna would deal with opening the hatches that would lead them straight to the Oscillator Structure.

The three were immediately greeted with stormtroopers and Kyle cursed when he realized Cadeus must have tightened the security around.

Knowing they would rescue Rey and bring Ben back home.

_Kriff! _

Kyle grabbed his blaster from the holster and began shooting at the first trooper closest to them while Han fired at the side and headed for cover.

Chewie stated behind for cover fire as Kyle dove head first into the shooter's view but he was too fast for any trooper to shoot at and coupled with Han and Chewie's blaster fire, it didn't take long for them to take the squad down.

"You certainly have courage and recklessness kid" Han commented and Kyle turned his head away to hide a laugh bubbling up in his throat.

"I just hope they didn't hear that" Kyle frowned.

Back with Rey, Finn and Reyna. They had managed to enter the Junction Station without being detected. Reyna kept watch while Rey and Finn dealt with the fuses that connected to the hatches.

It didn't take long for Kyle, Han and Chewie to see the hatches open up one by one. "Girl knows her stuff" Han said, impressed. Chewie let out an impressed sound. Kyle grinned as he looked down as they advanced forward and found themselves inside the Oscillator Structure.

Kyle quickly opened the bag he was carrying which was filled with explosive charges "We'll set the charges at every other column" Han said. Chewie let out a groan as he thought of splitting up to cover more ground quickly and quietly.

"You're right, that's a better idea. I'll go down below" Han said before checking on the detonator.

"Detonator" Han handed Chewie the detonator before turning his attention to Kyle "We'll meet back here" Kyle nodded before he went to the upper level with Chewie and began setting up the charges.

Not far from where they are, a squad of stormtroopers snap into attentikn when Kylo Ren swiftly walked pass by them. Kyle puased when he felt his father's force signature nearby. The feeling of his father was so nostalgic that Chewie had to tap his shoulder to snap Kyle out of his trance.

"I'm fine Chewie. Let's ge this done"

Kyle said, shaking his head lightly before he finished setting up the last charge. The sounds of doors swishing open made them hide behind the grillwork.

**~oOo~**

Reyna, Rey and Finn made their way to the structure as Finn parked the Snowspeeder. Finn quickly made his way to open the door while Rey stopped to look up as the last rays of the sun was being sucked up.

The thought of losing the sun and seeing nothing but darkness shakes Rey to the core. "Rey, come on!" Finn called out, snapping Rey out of her thoughts as she swiftly followed after Reyna and Finn.

Reyna had already sensed the presence of her father more potent that before and she bit her lip to keep herself from reacting badly that might give weird looks from Rey and Finn.

**~oOo~**

Han felt something was lodged in his throat when he saw the figure of the man that walked passed him, pausing a few seconds from where he was hiding before continuing off with a hint of frustration in the air.

It was the perfect opportunity for Han to escape but the words of pleading from Leia made him pause and he clenched his hands before making a decision.

Making sure no guards could see him, Han made hus way to the edge of the Flat Bridge that Kylo was on.

"BEN!"

The name echoed off the walls. That snapped the stormtroopers around the area to aim at Han who barely took notice of them. Too busy looking directly at the mask that hid the face of his son.

Reyna, Rey and Finn appeared. Opening a hatch that allowed them to enter just in time to see Han and Kylo looking at each other as a beam of light shone down on them.

Kyle and Chewie stared down at Han with stunned looks fron Chewie and Kyle felt something click in place as light shone down between the two.

The Darkness never felt so tainted than this moment now.


	22. Choice

Reyna felt the scenes flash before her eyes as she gripped the hand railings. Kyle eyed the guards stationed everywhere, all blasters pointing at Han.

This could not get any worse.

**~oOo~**

_This was crazy_

Benjamin Han Solo rarely had a chance to look back on his life. If there ever was a time he do things slow and relaxed. The sound of basters going off and the sights of ships, both Resistance and First Order, made the adrenaline rush quickly as it always did whenever the sounds of war reached his ears.

Poe's gaze snapped towards the X-wing that was blasting First Order ships left and right and immediately felt a sense of awe, respect and rivalry.

His gaze was soon cut short when enemy fire began to shoot towards him. Poe cursed before looking back at the X-wing and wondering who the hell was flying that ship.

He partly wondered why it was in such a hurry to land but that escaped his mind from delving further when as he blasted another First Order Figther.

**~oOo~**

Kyle and Reyna's stiff forms were being ignored by everyone when all eyes were on the Old Rebel General and his son.

"Han Solo. I've waiting for this day in a long time" Kylo Ren said calmly. Han was unfazed as he strolled forward "Take off that mask. You don't need it" Han said strongly. Oh how he hated that mask and everything it represented.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

He just needed confirmation.

That when the mask is off-

His son would stare back at him.

"The face of my son..."

There was a pause as if those mere words shocked Kylo Ren which it did but...Kylo quickly took off his mask and Han breathed a sigh.

Was it relief? He didn't know nor did he dwell on that matter he was more concerned of assessing his son. The last time he saw his face was when he was nothing more but a child who longed to be like his father.

Now he is a man.

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him" Kylo Ren said but Han could still see the eyes of his son staring straight back at him.

Although faint it was, the fact that his son was still there underneath all...that made Han have hope he could bring him home.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive"

And Han didn't mean the son he knew before, it also meant he was acknowledging the man in front of him as his son instead of a monster. Rey and Finn were stunned at this new piece of information and watch the two from above.

Reyna and Kyle were in a difficult situation. Kyle, wondering if they could survive this without getting shot at and with dad safely back with them and Reyna, hesitating to do anything. If she would shoot Kylo Ren right now, Han would survive but the consequences of her actions would lead to a terrible backlash.

But if she couldn't do it, she would risk losing a grandfather.

_Augh! Why does this have to be so hard?!?! _

"No. The Supreme Leader is Wise" Kylo Ren flared. "Snoke's using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true" Han saw Kylo hesitated and dared himself to move closer to his son.

"It's too late" Kylo said weakly as if he wanted to deny himself of everything good. That just made Rye sad as she stared at the man who basically kidnapped her. Standing from this point made him look so lonely and abandoned.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home, we miss you" Han said softly. That prompted tears to gather in his eyes but they didn't fall. Kylo held it in, he refused to let the enemy see him vulnerable.

Han was so close to Kylo that all the young man had to do was ignite the saber thrust it towards his father. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain" That just made something sear through Han. Pain was all his son knew from growing up and he wasn't there to help him. To caught up flying off with the Falcon.

Now he wanted to help him no matter what it takes. Even at the cost of his life just to bring him back home.

"I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything" Han immediately replies and the sense of foreboding grew and swirled around Reyna, making her shiver. The blaster in her hand quivered.

Kylo upholstered his saber and slowly extends it to Han who gave him a slightly surprised look before it became something akin to warm and fatherly. Briefly, Kylo wondered if it was possible for him to even have redemption when the last beam of sunlight vanished.

Kylo's mind was suddenly filled with darkness as his eyes flashed as Han saw the light inside his son vanish. He knew he was too late to move away and could only resign to his fate in the hands of his son.

"NO!" Reyna screamed, shutting her eyes, not wanting to see her grandfather murdered right before her eyes and to look at the man who killed him as her father.

She would not be able to handle it.

Kyle whipped up his blaster as Chewie let out a surprised noise as he moved to shove Kyle's aim away when -

**CRASH!**

Finn, Rey and Reyna ducked as a X-wing fighter crashed through the hatch and strong beams of sunlight flowed in, nearly blinding everyone. They watched as the X-wing sailed round before crash landing towards some stormtroopers, effectively knocking and stunning them.

Kyle and Reyna stared at the fighter in amazement as the hatch of the fighter opened and there, standing proudly with twin blasters on each hand and a smirk looking worse for wear was Benjamin Han Solo.

"Did I miss the party?"


	23. Escape

Reyna and Kyle stared at Benji at amazement. Kylo was too stunned long enough for Kyle to aim and hit the tranq at his father's side. Kylo hissed before he felt dizziness wash over him. Han quickly grabbed his son before he fell off the bridge.

Benji quickly got out of the wreck and ran straight towards a still shock Han supporting his unconcious son. "What re you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" Chewie and Kyle were already providing cover fire while Reyna, Finn and Rey ran to meet them.

Chewie immediately pressed the Detonator and a series of explosion surrounded the oscillator. The walls quickly caved in as the remaining Stormtroopers blast their way towards the enemy in a crazed flurry of blaster shots.

"Han, Chewie, and I will get the Falcon. We'll meet you guys there at the rendezvous point!" Benji shouted as they ran ahead with Chewie carrying an unconcious Kylo Ren.

Kyle immediately went up to meet Reyna who gave him a relieving hug at the outcome "Remind me to kick and kiss Benji when this is over..." Reyna mumbled out, forcing out a laugh from Kyle as they ran through the snowy trees.

"We're almost there. We just have to wait for the others with the Falcon" Finn said breathlessly before coming to stop as did Rey, Reyna and Kyle. "What's wrong?" Rey asked, catching her breath.

It didn't take long for her question to be answered when something dark and tainted moved towards them.

"Well, well, well. Look who just got caught..."

**~oOo~**

Kylo felt a huge pounding on his head as he let out a groan. Moving his hand, he clutched his head as he waited for the poubding sensation to move away.

"He's awake"

A familiar voice made him open his eyes quickly before he closed it due to the sudden light entering his eyes. He breathed deeply when he felt a familiar warm hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kid?"

"Don't touch me!" Kylo growled. Han drew his hand back as he flinched. Chewie let out a low moan. Benji stared at the broken man that was his father, wanting to see if he might attempt at something stupid.

Fortunately, Kylo merely lay there, too exhausted of today's outcome. The familiar smell of the Falcon soon warmed him to sleep.

**~oOo~**

Cadeus grinned at them crazily as Reyna and Kyle pushed Rey and Finn behind them "Who are you? _Why are you here?!_..." Reyna hissed, surprising Rey. This was the first time she saw pure hatred and anger on the youbg woman's face.

"Do you know this kid?" Finn asked Kyle silently. He didn't know why but something about this kid scream danger, more so than Kylo Ren.

"You could say that, I often heard rumors about him being the Higher Ups right hand man in the First Order" Kyle bluffed.

Cadeus laughed "This scene. So familiar, like it was in a story. A legend that came to pass" Kyle and Reyna stiffened while Finn and Rey looked at him in confusion.

"That's enough chatter!" Kyle growled, eyes flashing before pulling out a blaster and shot straight towards the man. Cadeus easily deflected the attack before pushing all four of them in different directions.

Rey screamed before she felt herself hit a tree and the wind was knocked out of her. She fell to the ground out of breath and almost fading to unconsciousness. Finn miraculously landed on soft snow and it took a while for him to reorient himself and saw Rey lying motionless on the snow.

"Rey!" Finn scrambled towards her and knelt beside her "Rey, no, no, no. Rey wake up..." Finn shook her lightly, afraid if he overdid it, it might hurt her more.

"If it isn't the traitor. Tell me, was being a traitor worth it, seeing now you might as well be dead in history?" Finn's eyes harden as he turned and ignited the Legacy Saber in his hand.

"That does not belong to you...the owner of the saber is long dead as well as his decendants once I'm finished with you and that woman"

"You have to get through me first!" Finn said, stepping in front of Rey. Cadeus laughed before igniting his saber. Finn was taken aback as he stared at Cadeus' saber.

Instead of the usual look of a saber which is a bright straight light that reflects the kyber within, Cadeus' saber was more electrical and unstable.

"Like it? It's not my very best saber but it will have to do"

Finn barely had time to block his front when Cadeus charged at him woth surprising speed that look too inhumane. Finn growled and all the training he had when he was a stormtrooper took hold and made sure to note the moves of his enemy.

"Smart...but too slow" Cadeus commented. Finn felt a searing pain in his back followed by an electrical current that shocked his nerves into paralyzation.

"It's shocking really. You won't be feeling your nerves for awhile. I'd like to see all of you suffer more for what you did" Cadeus said with smirk.

_What I did? What did I do? _

Finn wracked his brain if he had seen this guy but the pain was all too much for his brain.

Cadeus grinned before he felt the Force push him towards a boulder at an impossible speed. The booulder shattered on impact and that would have been enough to kill a person but Cadeus merely stood up and dusted away small rocks and dust on him.

"Another round Kyle? I'm impressed with your stubborness" Cadeus chuckled. Kyle, with both of his hands outstretched, glared at Cadeus "Take Rey and Finn and get out of here" Kyle said, not sparing a glance at Reyna who proceeded to do exactly as he said.

"Give it up Cadeus. This game of yours is over" Kyle said loudly. Cadeus yawned as if what Kyle had just uttered were nothing more but words of a child in a temper tantrum.

"Oh my dear, dear prince. This game's just about to begin. And it starts with the death of the decendants of the Child of the Force"

Kyle chuckled before grabbing one of his twin sabers and igniting it. The blue glow cast a shadow over him.

"You're not going to activate your other saber?" Cadeus asked and Kyle glared. "May the best man win then. Game on!" The two charged at each other and as their sabers clashed against each other, sparks of electricity would often appear.

**~oOo~**

Reyna had managed to heal up some of Finn's wounds but not enough. If she healed anymore, the likely outcome was she would faint and the chances of survival for the three of them would be low.

Rey has yet to wake up and already Reyna could feel exhaustion flow through her.

_Kriffing hell?! Where are you Benjamin!_

The sound of footsteps made her pause her thinking and turned her head to the direction of the sound. She froze when she stared face to to face with one of the Knights of Ren.

"Where is our master?"


	24. Battle

Reyna glared at the knight, not saying anything but defiantly faced the knight head on. The knight let out a chuckle before brandishing his weapon.

"Useless..."

Grabbing the Legacy Saber, Reyna stood up and activated it "Ain't going down without a fight" Reyna said, struggling to stand. She had no idea who this Knight of Ren was but she knew for one thing they betrayed her father and that was already bad in her books.

The two stared at one another before Reyna charged and attacked ruthlessly. The Knight of Ren was stunned by the woman's quick moves. It was easy to see she was trained in using a saber. Was she force sensitive?

Reyna grunted when the Knight managed to nick her side "You're good. Have you been trained before? Who is your master?" Reyna huffed "I don't think you are in a position to even know"

Rey groaned as she started to come too. She remembered the pain spreading from her back before nothing. As her gaze gradually began to sharpen, she noticed the soft blue glow of the saber that was, according to Maz, the first step of her journey.

But a journey to what?

Reyna, sensing her mother awaken, turned to stare at Rey with shock and relief. That gave the Knight of Ren enough time to force push her towards a rock.

"Reyna!" Rey shouted as she watched the young girl's head collide with the rock before falling down unconcious. "Too easily distracted..." The Knight muttered before moving closer to Reyna and raising his weapon.

"You were a worthy challenger though..."

Before he could bring the saber down, the Legacy Saber on Reyna'a hand suddenly moved swiftly away from the girls and directly to the scavenger's hand.

The Knights stared at Rey in shock as she clumsily activated the saber before glaring at the knight "Stay away from her" The knight responded by twirling his weapon once before both assailants were at each other.

Reyna groaned as she clutched her head before drifting her gaze to where Rey was busy being pushed back by the knight.

_Woah..._

She had rarely seen her mother fight when she was a kid. Mainly because peace was across the Galaxy with her father and mother overseeing things with her aunts and uncles with her grandparents.

Rey moved and dodged every attack this attacker threw at her. At first her mind went blank when she charged at him suddenly feeling dread when she realized she was facing head to head with someone who had actual fighting experience with the Force thing she had only just begun to know.

It wasn't until she felt something wash over her and before she knew it, she was fighting head to head with this attacker.

They fought ruthlessly and while the knight's attacks were controlled and precise, Rey's attacks were wild and head first and it didn't take long for the knight to suddenly push Rey over the edge of the crack that appeared in the planet's surface.

"You are young yet filled with so much untamed Force, like my master. He could show you the ways of the Force if you would join us"

Rey had an inkling feeling the master he had just mentioned was the one they were kidnapping.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reyna struggling to stand while staring at her dead in the eye.

What was she doing?

What was she trying to say?

**~oOo~**

Kyle and Cadeus were going all out at each other's throats but "You're still hesitating..." Cadeus grinned and Kyle gribbed his saber tightly. At this rate they would both be too exhausted to keep up.

"Why must we go through this again Cadeus. I didn't have a choice. It was either them or my family and you know I would always chose family"

"Your family will be your own downfall. You've caused so much interruption in this timeline the chain reaction will be too great and well...you can kiss your future goodbye"

Kyle let out a cold and humorless laugh. "We had peace for years on end but after that incident you abused the Force to do things I can't even consider humane. Even going against the Nature of the Force. Rewriting History in your own making. Don't think we didn't notice your little charade"

"Force Sensitives took my family away from me! They think they're so powerful to want to trample on the weak. You have another thing coming!"

The sound of a blaster going off made Cadeus instinctively dodged to the side and narrowly missed getting his head being blown off.

"You talk to much man" Benji growled as the Flacon flew slowly up right behind him "You sure took your sweet time" Kyle stated.

"Tracking system was down and I have two emotionally drained grown men and a wookie to take care off."

Benji muttered, eyes still trained on Cadeus. There was a deep rumble that made them stumble slightly before righting themselves. "Till we meet again Solos" Cadeus made a bow before he disappeared as quickly as he came in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure we can even consider him human?" Benji asked before he was pulled towards the ramp of the Falcon.

"We need to find Reyna and the others." Kyle said as they rounded up on the ramp. Chewie let out a growl in greeting "Where's Han?" Benji pointed to the door that was the captain's quarters.

Oh...

Kyle shook his head. He did not need to know who would be behind that door. He needed to be level headed first before he would go into an emotional breakdown himself

_No wonder dad would never talk about this._

"Have you found them yet?"

Kyle called out "With all this snow and cracks _and_ less visibility, I would be surprised if they didn't take shelter yet!" Benji called from the cockpit. Chewie let out a roar and Benji talked back with a "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. No need to be so catty"

**~oOo~**

Rey breathed deeply as she closed her eyes. The voice of Maz sweeping her over like a warm blanket.

Elsewhere, Kylo felt a shft within him that made him scrunch up before suddenly relaxing.

Reyna felt something shift within Rey and knew the knight sensed it too when he suddenly stiffed as Rey opened her eyes and glared straight at the mask.

She quickly pushed the knight back and swiftly pounded harder with moves she didn't even know. Reyna grinned before turning to check on an unconcious Finn. She knew her mother would win this fight this was the first step she had to take to becoming the woman she knew her mother would be.

Rey managed to push the knight down and with one vicious swipe, split the mask half open with angry eyes staring up at her. Rey breathed deeply and contemplated into finishing him before there was a great rumble in the ground and Rey suddenly found herself teetering towards the edge as a new crack formed and grew bigger.

"Rey!" Reyna screamed, pushing her hand forward and pulling Rey back with a yank. Rey felt herslef being pulled back and landed on the snow with a huff. She turned to see Reyna staring at her with a sigh of relief.

Odd, how did she get pulled when Reyna was a few feet away from her with Finn.

Finn.

"How is he?" Rey asked as she moved closer to Finn to check on his body. She grimaced as large burn marks etched on his skin but they seemed to heal...oddly fast.

"Don't worry, he's breathing normally. I think he was temporarily paralyzed by whatever that man did to him" Reyna said.

"He seemed to know you and your brother. You know him?" Rey asked as she peered into Reyna. The girl felt herself beginning to sweat but before she could divulge any further. Lights flashed in front of them as Benji and Chewie waved at them.

Rey and Reyna sighed with relief, the latter more on the relief she didn't have to answer that question.

Chewie went down on the ramp and carried an unconcious Finn on board. "Let's get out of here. My nerves are all on haywire" Reyna said. Suddenly feeling the events going through her yes flash in her mind.

_It was a lot less traumatic when it is in a story. _

Benji didn't say anything but immediately directed the Falcon back to base.

The siblings felt exhaustion come over them and despite wanting to have time for themselves and take all this in, they knew they have a reputation to uphold and held all the emotions in.

There was a time for that now that their father was back...somewhat.

_The past is changing and they didn't know what repercussions these changes are going to alter their future but one thing's for sure. _

They wouldn't lose their parents again.


	25. Bitter Reunion

It was to no surprise for Kylo to be sent straight to the cells like all rotten criminals but what surprised him the most was the three siblings coming to visit him with no word from the guards gurading his cell.

"Hey..." The girl greeted with a smile. She was no older than 14 or 13 years of age yet she stared at him woth such adoration that Kylo wondered if she had gone insane in the head.

"We brought you something to eat. You must be starving" Kyle said as he sat down on the floor with Reyna holding a plate of food in front of Kylo Ren. "It doesn't taste like the refined food back in the First Order but its better than a starving stomach" Reyna said with a smile.

Kylo looked at them with distrust in his eyes before eyeing the bowl "Don't worry, we didn't poison it or place sleeping pills or anything that might tamper with that Force power of yours" Benji said.

Kylo didn't say anything but took the bowl and stared down at it "I don't know what to say. It's not everyday you get a chance to meet Kylo Ren in person..." Reyna said, trying and failing to start up a conversation.

"Are you done? I would like to be left alone" Kylo said harshly and sent Reyna with a glare. Reyna barely felt anything at that. She stared straight into this broken man who was emotionally abandoned by his family that would one day be the father of three children.

"I just wanted to say...I'm glad you're still alive. And we're gonna make sure nothing happens to you" Reyna said with her fists clenched tightly. Snoke's hold on Kylo was still there but the siblings were confident to break the leash he had on Kylo and finally set him free from the nightmare that plagued him since he was a child.

They swiftly left as if they didn't want him to see them break down. Kylo stared at them as they closed the metal door behind them.

**~oOo~**

Kylo glanced at the guards who had blank looks on their faces. With a wave if his hand, the guards shook their head in bewilderment before looking around in confusion.

"Keep up the good work gentlemen" Kyle said asbhe and his siblings moved pass the still dazed guards. They stopped in a secluded area of the Rebel Base.

"Everything's changing now" Benji remarked with no surprise or panic in his voice "We all know the consequences of tampering with the timelines. We've come this far, there's no turning back for us" Reyna said.

After the events that happened here, there had been no Force Visions plaguing her anymore in her dreams.

What they might do now might affect the future but they were willing to risk everything for the safety of their family.

And to prevent the Destruction of the Galaxy from happening.

**~oOo~**

They had managed to find the location of Luke Skywalker. Leia felt a great weight lift up from her shoulders as she stared at the beeping light that pin pointed the location of her estranged brother.

Her gaze glanced at Rey who had been silent after the whole ordeal say for staying beside the young ex-stormtrooper that was still unconcious and the three siblings she had picked up from in Jakku.

The siblings...

Leia's eyes trained towards the three that were hudled together and whispering to one another. Han, noticing her stare, leaned in close to her ear "Something the matter princess?" Leia shook her head.

"It's nothing" Her gaze shifted to the direction of the cells that held her estranged son.

_After so many years we finally..._

Leia shook her head. Their son still hasn't returned home yet. Snoke's hold on the boy grew stronger as the years pass and it would take evry ounce of will she had not to run to the cells and embrace her son.

_Time._

_All we need is time._

**~oOo~**

If anyone had ever told Rey that she was going to meet the legendary heroes she had often heard in tales back in Jakku and that she was going off to train under Like Skywalker, she would have laughed at the absurdity of it all.

But here she was.

She sat beside the ICU pod that held Finn as she watched every movement of breath. He had become someone important to her in their short span of time together.

He had become something close to consider a family to her. As much as she wanted to remain by his side as soon as he woke up, she knew she was needed elsewhere.

She could feel it, _something was calling her._

"Rey..." Rey turned and saw Benji staring at her with a slight smile "We'll look after him" Rey didn't know why but that reassured her more than what the medic droids said about his condition.

"Thank you"

She didn't know what else to say. Benji, in reply, placed a comforting hand to her shoulder but was unexpectedly pulled into a hug. He stiffened before he relaxed and hugged back.

**~oOo~**

Kyle had managed to convince Han into staying, saying he was needed here more and not where Luke Skywalker is. Han had argued back about being the one to retrieve Farm Boy back after a few 'friendly remarks' but then Kyle had argued back at him the 'son-in-need-of-a-father' sentence along with the lines of "stop running away from your problems" and a couple blows to the ego and the man's pride, Han begrudgingly agreed to stay.

Leia watched them with slight amusement. The way the two argued back and forth was so much like her and Han when they were younger and anyone who didn't knew Han would have guessed the man he was arguing with was his son.

"You've got some guts there kid" Han said with a smirk. Kyle crossed his arms and answered back with a smug smirk "It's in my blood" He said.

The uncanny similarity...

"Are you by chance related to him in any way?" Leia asked and Kyle blinked as he looked back at Leia then at Han "Well...my grandfather was a smuggler back in the day when he was young so I may have picked a thing or two from him when we visit him and Na-grandmother" Kyle said, suddenly looking at his feet.

There a moment of silence before it was broken by Benji walking in "Hey everythings ready. We're all just waiting..." He trailed off as he stared at Han, Leia and Kyle who had a relieved look on his face.

"Looks like my ride is here. Don't worry I'll take care of her" Kyle said, gesturing not only to Rey but also to the Flacon. Han grinned and patted him at the back.

"If we weren't in this situation I would have hired you with Rey and your siblings" Benji snorted. If that happened then it would be considered a family business.

**~oOo~**

Benji and Reyna decided to stay and watch over things here while Kyle would go with Rey for 'watch out duty' and keep things posted via Force Connection.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble" Reyna said and Kyle snorted "The only person you need to worry about that is Benji" Benji let out a huff.

Reyna frowned before Kyle ruffled her hair "You need to stop maturing so quickly. Act your age for once" Kyle said "Easy for you to say. You don't get to see Future and Past events" Reyna said with a smirk.

Kyle furrowed his brows "Take care of him." Benji and Reyna nodded "Don't worry Kyle, we'll watch him. Same goes for her" Reyna saw Rey approaching them after giving final farewells with Han and Leia.

"Ready?" Rey asked and Kyle grinned "After you" A fist bump with Benji and they were off.

Reyna and Benji watched as the Falcon disappear in a flash. Benji placed an arm around Reyna.

"This'll be one heck of an adventure. If we ever survive this" Benji said with a light laugh. Reyna returned it with a squeeze of her hand to his.

**~oOo~**

"Are you sure you're doing itright?"

"Of course I am doing it right. There's a reason for an instruction manual here"

"Really? All I can read is squiggles and gibberish meaning"

"Well Benji was always the messy one out of the three"

There was a roar of protest before silence fell.

"Don't worry Waroo. We're gonna find them and make sure they're safe. _Then_ I'm gonna kill them for knocking me out and doing this on their own!"

Another roar, this time more loudly than before.

"But not before you rip their legs and arms."

"Hurry the kriff up Dameron"

"Alright, alright woman"


End file.
